Remember Me
by hime-futatsu
Summary: Back for my second story, TP this time. will they ever gett to be together, or will problems keep them apart for good?
1. Chapter 1

hey! i've added a little bit of changes ... nothing to bigg or spectacular ... but jus things that i wanted to add ... so enjoy if you want to re-read the 1st chapters up to 17

* * *

Trunks rolled on his back and sighed. Everyday he woke up the same way, feeling just the same. His latest concubine, his new favorite, lay almost lifeless next to him on his bed. She would need to be put into the regeneration tank. He stood and walked over to his window. Opening the shades, Trunks stood nude staring at the dawning sky. The red planet was awakening. Out in the distance a bright red sun was just beginning to peak over the distant mountains. The sky was still a dark crimson, with dark gray clouds huddled up next to each other, blocking the moonlight. Before the mountains, Trunks could see a the planet's capital city, Trumble. Here was where the nobles lived, perched in their large, glorious homes. Beyond them lay the second class. On the other side of the palace, the couth side, was where the army lived, the elites anyway. But farther out then all of them resided a few spotty towns of second and third class, just before the mountains. It was like this all over the planet. Towns set up here and there. Whenever he woke up early, Trunks liked to look out at the towns, as far as he could see. He didn't much think about the people there. But he would just look out, and sigh.

Soon his little sister, Bura, and brother, Vegeta, would come in to wake him up. He was almost twenty, while they were still seventeen. They came in to wake him every morning. Bura would shake him and Vegeta would tug on his hair. Then they would leave so he could get ready for the day. Bura looked just like their mother, and followed in her footsteps. She had a small group of ladies-in-waiting. But that was the extent of Bura's responsibility. She would never get to rule over the planet. Likewise, her twin, Little Vegeta, would never rule the saiyan empire. He, the spitting image of his father, would always just be an elite in the army. Only having to fight when he wanted to.

Trunks looked around his room. Blood red walls, black carpeting and black bedding. In his bathroom, the fixtures and baseboards were all black with red on the walls and floor. The royal colors. The only color he was missing was flecks of gold. But when he became king, he would have them.

Sighing again, Trunks put some shorts on and sat at his desk. The door opened and a blue head appeared in the doorway. "Come on in Bura." The door opened farther to reveal a taller woman. "Mother?" He stood. Even though he was royal, and had the right to, Trunks never liked to sit before his mother, unless it was a meal or something else important where standing wasn't an option.

Bulma entered. "Sit back down." She said looking to his bed. She sighed and rang a bell so someone could come get her son's play toy. At least the woman was pretty. She had green hair and eyes, her name was Jade. "Son, you need to find a mate, not more whores."

"I know mother."

"Do I have to tell you why?"

"No mother."

"Good. Trunks," she said, crossing the room to where he was. "You're the Crown Prince of Vegeta-sei. In a few years you'll be king. And you'll need a queen to produce an heir."

"Yes mother." Trunks had heard this all before, but he didn't dare raise his voice to his mother. The queen of Vegeta-sei was known to be calm, but she had a temper that flared up and damned anyone who crossed her. He knew that this was a subject that could summon up that temper.

"Have a good day son." She turned and left his room. Once again he was alone. Like he had been feeling for some time now. He didn't know since when, but the feeling just got to him sometimes. From his chair, he could see the rise and fall of pert breasts on his bed. She was still as he left her on the bed, when he pushed her off of him. There was a rapping on the door before men came and took her to the medical bay.

He stood, showered and dressed for the day. He put on his solid black armor. His cape was black, as well as his boots. There were only four other colors on him. The blue of his eyes, lavender of his hair, brown tail, and white gloves. When he had been younger, he had wanted to be just like his father, so he wore white gloves too. He tried to wear white boots, but he just couldn't seem to keep them as pristine as his sire's. He was always stepping in something, defying his efforts. His father would yell at him about being cleaner, so he just wore black boots.

There was another knock on the door before his best friend came bouncing in. Goten looked identical to his father, uncle and grandfather. The young man was always hyper. While Trunks was turning twenty the next week, Goten was still only mid-nineteen. He was only of the only things that put a smile on the young prince's face some days. He was always tripping and falling about. One day he had managed to accidentally bite his own tail. The boy was born elite, unlike the rest of his family. His father, Kakarot, had defeated Freeza, saving the planet from the evil ruler. Since that day, everyone in the Son house was an elite. All three Son boys, King Vegeta and both princes could all turn super saiyan. They were the only six known to the planet.

"Prince Trunks!" Goten said bowing, his right hand over his heart.

"Goten." Trunks said in an almost warning tone. He hated it when his friends called him 'prince' or 'sire'. After he shut the door the boy flopped into a chair.

"So Tru, are you ready to go?"

"Go where Ten?"

"You mean you forgot!" Goten jumped up suprised. It was then the Trunks noticed that Goten had on his finest armor. The boy's was black with white lining, undersuit and a white cape. He never wore gloves though. Like his brother and father, he just wore black wrist weights and boots.

"Just refresh my memory."

"The docking bay . . . in half an hour. . . "

"Aaaaannnnnnd?"

"Panny and Luna are coming home!"

"Oh yea. I have to go greet them huh?"

"Trunks-Vegeta! Of course you do. Well, you promised me you would, so I could go see my sister and niece. They've been away ten years!" Goten bounced around again.

Trunks' face went sour. He had always been picked on by Pan when they were little and he hated it. She would always tug on his tail then run away while he was down, trip him in front of his father, and other nasty things. In these ten years, he had gotten rid of those weaknesses, just in case. She was now seventeen, while Luna was only sixteen. "Well then let's go Ten, they might get here early." Trunks said, motioning to the doors.

Goten opened the door and stepped out into the hallway. After looking around he said, "After you, your highness." One could never tell when the hallways were listening. Some guards would love the chance to have an elite beheaded because they forgot their place. Although everyone knew that Goten, being a super and the prince's best friend, he was practically immune to punishment. They started off down the halls, Trunks leading Goten. Even though Goten was his best friend and body guard, only the king and queen walked in front of the crown prince. Almost fifteen minutes later, they finished the maze dubbed 'the palace' and arrived at the docking bay. All along the way, Trunks had been thinking of where he could find a mate. Most women were second and third class and would only go after the crown, not just him. While he was a very attractive man, women wanted power as much as men did on this planet. If he could, he would become king without a queen and have one of his harem produce a bastard to the crown. He would, of course, pick the strongest one, send all of the others to join the army, and kill their mothers so they wouldn't talk. But, his mother wouldn't let him do it. Or any laws for that matter.

Already in the room were Kakarotto, Chichi, Gohan and Videl. They all bowed their respects to him, though he was much younger. Kakarotto and Gohan were both dressed like Goten, in their finest armor. Chichi and Videl both had on formal armor. Women of Vegeta-sei weren't allowed in battle, or the army, but they could have armor for protection from small blasts. Though their numbers were great, they were needed to raise cubs, rather then be in battle. Kakarotto walked up to the boy and bowed again. "Your highness, thank you for the great honor of your presence here at my daughter and granddaughter's returns. You honor my family with your presence." Really what he was saying was _'thanks for being here so Goten could.'_

"You're welcome." Was his reply. His thoughts were elsewhere. The older man was his father's best friend and both he and his oldest son trained the army. Since they were both high on the chain of command, they were allowed have the day off to be there. Gohan trained new recruits then handed them over to Kakarotto for fine tuning.

Five minutes went by before sensors went off to say there was an approaching ship. This knocked Trunks out of his stupor and back into the present world. Within seconds a good sized ship landed. Bulma had made sure that the two girls traveled with room and style. They also traveled with guards, but their ships landed at the army docks. The door opened and a girl walked down the ramp. She had short black hair, black eyes and a brown tail. Just like every other normal saiyan. Like the other women, she was dressed in formal armor.

"Luna!" Kakarotto and Chichi said as they walked together to meet their only daughter, Goten going over as well.

Trunks almost wanted the ship's door to close. He inwardly cringed because Pan was next out. This was the girl that had squeezed his tail, shaved it, cut his hair, dyed his hair and done other evil things. His thought process stopped when trim female legs appeared from the ship. They started moving forward as the most attractive saiyan woman on the planet came into view. Her hair was long, almost to her knees and stuck out like her sire's had when his was grown out. She had streaked pieces of it with dark blue. Her eyes were still the same piercing black. She was clad in battle armor fitted for a woman. Hers was that of the Son House. Trunks' eyes followed up her legs, slowly over her most intimate part, then his eyes roamed her chest plate, and finally her beautiful face. All of the blood rushed from his head down to another when he saw that she wasn't marked. He felt a terrible pain in his groin, armor wasn't made to be aroused in.

"Panny!" Gohan and Videl called, rushing to their only child.

"Goten, you may have the rest of the day to yourself." Trunks said.

"Thank you my Prince." They all bowed as he turned and left to his room. When he got there, he sent for three concubines. He didn't have to wait long as they all came in ready to please their master. He looked at the three women and smirked. He was about to fix the problem brought on by Pan.

* * *

yea i kno ... basically the same ... but reveiw anyways 


	2. Chapter 2

still don't own

* * *

By high noon Trunks was once again walking the palace. He had a meeting with his father and didn't want to be late. He did feel much more relieved now, thanks to his whores. For what his father paid for them, he certainly got his money's worth out of them several times over. Rounding the corner, Trunks collided with someone. "Watch it." He growled, getting up and continuing his journey. He didn't even take the time to look at who got in his way. Still, he just couldn't shake his lasting empty feeling. It seemed to him, like nothing would be able to cure it. Behind him, Pan got up and started to follow from a good distance. He had been so rude to her, but he did look out of it. When he reached the throne room, two guards threw open the double doors, leaving Pan to continue her previous travels. Trunks walked forward and bowed to his mother and father.

"Rise boy." K Vegeta ordered. "Trunks, next week you turn twenty."

"Yes father."

"And you know the law. If you're not mated by the time you're twenty, either I pick for you or no crown."

"Yes father."

"Well, are you at least looking?" K Vegeta asked angrily. Lately, his son had been slacking off in everything. Maybe a mate would help him find his lost marbles.

"Yes father, I am."

"Good. You're well trained Trunks, I'd hate to have to give the kingdom to your brother."

"Yes father."

"Trunks honey," His mother interrupted. "Maybe you and Goten should go out looking together."

"I can't. I gave Goten today off."

"Why?"

"Because Pan and Luna came home today. I let him have off so he could catch up with them." Bulma looked at her son sadly. The girls were both his friends too, why wouldn't he join the trio?

"Pan and Luna are home? Bring them here at once!" Vegeta ordered before Bulma could utter a word. A guard that was standing on the side bowed and ran off. The man returned after a minute absence and came back in with a confused Pan. "Bring me Gohan, Kakarotto, Little Vegeta, Bura and Luna as well." The guard ran again. The four waited in an almost awkward silence until the guard brought back the rest.

"Your highnesses." All of them bowed.

"Rise. Trunks, now that she is home, it is time to tell you that Pan is your betrothed. She was promised to you when she was born, if you didn't have a mate by the time you were twenty. Since you are almost twenty and have no mate, I am going to enforce that." Vegeta said smugly. This'll bring the boy out of the stupor of his.

"What? Daddy?" Pan turned to her father who could only nod that the king was telling the truth. Trunks looked at her. She had just spoken got first time since her return in front of him. Her voice was beautiful. It made him feel like he was riding a gentle cloud. She had been going to school on Chikyuu and had developed a deep southern United States accent.

"Trunks."

"Yes father?"

"You'll have to show Pan her new room, yours." The king smirked to himself. It worked out exactly how he hoped it would. His son seemed to be back on Vegeta-sei and couldn't stop staring at the girl.

"Yes father."

"Little Vegeta, you are betrothed to Luna, same as your brother. When you both become of age, you will be mates."

"Yes father."

"Wait father," Trunks spoke up.

"What?"

"Pan's only seventeen, she's not of age yet. She's never been in heat." Trunks pointed out.

"Well then, put her in a room connected to yours. Keep an eye on her. Pan, when is your birthday?"

"In a month, your grace."

"Well then, you won't have to wait long son. Princess, you will be mates with Goten when you come of age. Goten, you are to move to the room outside of hers. You are also relieved of your duty as body guard of Trunks and are now assigned to the Princess. Luna, you move to the room next to Little Vegeta's. Dismissed!" Vegeta smirked to himself as everyone filled out. When they all left, he picked up his mate and carried her to their room. All this talk of mates made him think about his own and what he would like to do with her.

Once outside, Pan walked away from the group. Gohan walked up behind her and held her as she cried. Trunks was confused, why was she crying? He went to walk up to the two, but Kakarotto held him back. "She just needs time Prince. It has been a long day for her. With coming home and all."

"I understand Kakarotto. Will you and Gohan show her to my room when she is ready." Trunks ordered, then walked to the gravity room to train. He always trained when he needed to think. Stretching out, he called upon his favorite sparring partner, Devlin. They sparred together whenever Trunks was in the mood. Unless Devlin was _busy_ with his mate. Devlin was older, but only by eight years.

Hours later, Trunks slid into his room. He didn't bother to flip on the lights. They had been sparring and meditating for over eight hours, they had both even skipped dinner. Trunks wanted to give Pan as much time as she needed. He walked into his bathroom for a quick shower. When he was done, he walked into his room. Trunks put on a pair of shorts and sat in his bed. He damp hair was still drying. He thought about the girl in the room on the other side of the fourth door in his room. His usual feeling of emptiness wasn't there when he thought about her, but he didn't realize it. Moving to his desk, he picked up the only picture on it. The picture had been taken when he was eight, Goten was seven and Vegeta, Luna, Bura and Pan were all five. They were all standing together in the palace gardens. He had his arm around Pan. Goten held Bura by the waist and Luna and Vegeta held hands. It was incredible how they had somehow known their future mates even when they were so young. Back then, he had never felt alone or empty, with his five companions, especially Pan.

A knock on the door brought Trunks out of his thoughts. "Come in." He called, turning to the door. When it didn't open, he called again. "Enter." Again it didn't open. He walked over and threw open the door, but there was no one there.

"Trunks."

"Pan? Where are you?" He looked back and forth.

"Behind you my Prince." Trunks turned around to find the breathtaking girl. He shut the door and ushered her to sit in a chair. "Sorry it is so late Sire."

"Please Panny, you know I hate when you guys say that, call me Trunks. And don't worry about the time. How have you been?" He sat down across from her.

"I'm good. It was kinda lonely on Chikyuu. With only Luna."

"Lonely? You made no new friends?" Trunks asked surprised.

"Of course I did! I made many new friends!"

"Well then why were you lonely?"

"Because you weren't there."

"You missed _me_?" Could it be that she had felt the same way that he had been?

"Of course. I've always been in love with you. You just always thought I was a pest."

"I never thought you were a pest." He said looking away.

"Tru-chan."

"Alright, I thought you were a pest. But you always wanted to play. And I didn't have time for that. I had to train to be strong, like my father. I had to ascend like him."

Trunks looked away from her black eyes. He looked back the picture once again.

"Do you have time for me now?"

"Yes." He turned back to her, seeing tears in her eyes. "Why are you so sad? You were crying earlier, why?"

"Because I knew since I was little, I was promised to you. But I'm afraid to be queen. I know I'm only show. But what if I say or do something wrong? Vegeta-sei will hate me." She had gotten up and walked over to the window.

Trunks stood and walked up behind her. He put his arms around her waist. "If you do something wrong, and someone says something, they will have to answer to me. Since we were little I've been watching over you. I'll not stop now. I missed you when you were gone. Even the way you would tease me."

"Tru!" Pan turned in his arms and hugged him tight. Making him feel so whole.

So this is what he was missing, he realized. "Now, my little angel, it's time for bed. Off you go."

"Can I stay with you?"

"What?"

"May I stay here and sleep with you?"

"Uhm, I don't think that's a possibility _just_ yet."

"I didn't mean _sleep_, I meant sleep. As in snuggle." Pan said rolling her eyes.

"Oh. Sure, come along." He led her to the bed and snuggled down with her. "Night Panny-chan."

"Night Trunks-kun."

* * *

love please! 


	3. Chapter 3

no money to own

* * *

Trunks rose from his bed. The next day he turned twenty. His mother was ordering a celebration for him. His father ordered that he announce Pan as his choice for mate and the next queen. Trunks hadn't seen Pan since her first night back. Since they had fallen asleep together on his bed. It had been a wonderful feeling to have her in his arms. It was then that he realized what he had been missing these past ten years. He never saw her because she was either with his mother being trained to take over the throne, or in the gravity room with his father. He supposed she was a fighter, since she returned to the planet in battle armor. But she knew that was against the law, so it was odd that she trained so much. Usually women could defend themselves, not crush major opponents.

He stood from his bed and took a cold shower. He left three concubines in his bed that day. Jade was back and joined by one with black hair and yellow eyes and another with purple hair and black eyes. They were all still very much alive, none needed to go to the medical wing tonight. He walked out of his room dressed in a dark blue gi and headed to the gravity room, he had a spar with his father scheduled. It was something that he had been looking forward to all week. The king usually didn't have an opening in his schedule to have an all morning spar with his son.

When he got there, his father wasn't there yet, but Pan was. "Panny!" He called out, trying to draw her attention away from her invisible opponents. "Pan!" He yelled again. When she didn't answer him this time, he fazed in front of her and caught her punch. "Pan."

"Yes your highness?"

"Where have you been all week?" Just seeing her perked him up.

"Here so you could have time with your stupid concubines." She said angrily.

Trunks only laughed. "That's why you're always here? Oh Pan!" He laughed again.

"What's so funny?"

"Because Pan, all but one of my concubines are lesbians!"

"So you have one fuck you and others you watch."

"No Pan. One gives me head while I watch the others finger and eat each other out. Panny, I'm a virgin." He smiled at her. It was great to feel like his old self again.

"Really?" She was surprised.

"Yes. Now, let's have at it. No holding back now." He said letting go of her soft hand.

"Alright, but you'll be sorry. You can't hold back either."

"Agreed." They stood apart and fell into their stances. Trunks was amazed that Pan's was flawless. She disappeared and hit him from above. Trunks, who wasn't ready, went down and was subjected to a barrage of ki blasts. Finally he stood, but was forced to defend himself from the girl. He was so angry that he couldn't get a hit in, but she got in a few cheap shots. Pan hit him across the jaw and sent him right across the room. She did a little dance of victory then flew at him.

"Come on Princie!" She taunted as she kicked him in the gut. "Fight back!" Trunks jumped up and finally got to attack her. He was weakened by her hit, but was gaining the upper hand quickly. In an effort to beat him, Pan ran a finger along the length of his tail. Trunks stopped what he was doing and stood dumbfounded. His arousal was growing by the second. She leaned up and licked his earlobe. "What's the matter Tru?" She breathed to him.

He was knocked out of his stupor when she delivered a kick to the gut. "Pan." He growled. She had just aroused him during a fight, something that had never happened to him in a spar. Especially with only male opponents. He jumped up and flew at her. Before she could do anything, he kissed her on the mouth. She tried to stop the kiss, but he pulled her head back to him and shoved his tongue in her mouth. When he was done, she fell to the floor in a heap and looked up at him. "Never do that during a spar. Unless it's your mate. Now, if you'll excuse me." He turned and walked back to his room. When he got back there, his whores were leaving, but he ordered them back in. Though they were tired, they turned around and went back in. They would rather fuck another woman when they weren't aroused then die for not pleasing their master, like so many had before them.

He returned an hour later to find Pan still on the floor where he left her. "Panny." He said sitting down next to her. "Come on, let's continue." She said nothing, but got up and ran.

"Panny!" Trunks yelled, trying to go after her.

"Leave her." A voice behind him said. Trunks turned and faced his father. He bowed.

"Brat, it's time to grow up. Never run from a fight."

"But."

"No. Have I taught you nothing? Kakarot, his eldest boy, have they taught you nothing? What about this Devlin warrior you spar with so much, has he taught you nothing? You kissed your underage future mate, then left her for your whores. I don't care that she teased you. I should have them all killed. You just made the chibi feel like nothing. Like she'll be for show only and you can get your pleasures elsewhere. Vegeta-sei should be thinking I put a burden on you, not Pan! Get out of my sight boy. The next time I expect to see you is tomorrow. Your mother is pouring her heart and soul into this thing, don't fuck it up! Dismissed." K Vegeta yelled at his son. He had been held up for his spar, but by only five minutes. When he entered, he saw the spar and stayed to watch. He waited the whole time Trunks was gone so he could yell at him.

Trunks bowed and left the gravity room to go to the palace's spring garden. There were beautiful flowers everywhere. Pinks, purples, blues, white, every color from all over the universe. There was a flower from every planet they had taken over or swore to protect. When the six of them were little, they always played in here when the palace and gravity room were off limits. Goten, Trunks and Vegeta would hide while Bura, Luna and Pan would hunt them out. They played elaborate games of tag too, flying all over the grounds. Back before the girls had left for Chikyuu-sei. He sat down on a bench by a large tree. Every royal couple had carved their names in the tree. Trunks and Pan were to be next. From behind, L Vegeta walked up to his brother.

"Trunks-kun, are you alright?" Trunks had a hard time conjuring up an answer. Instead of speaking, he broke down into tears. He had finally started to feel like himself and he had to go ruining it. L Vegeta just stood there. Trunks had only cried once before and that was when Pan had been hurt in an accident. "Tru-chan, she is bound to you. She will never leave you. You two were meant to be mates from when you were born, even if father hadn't promised her to you. Give her time, then go see her. Apologize to her." L Vegeta said.

"But you don't understand Veta. She is the one thing, one person who makes me happy. And I just ruined it. I can't just apologize to her. A simple "I'm sorry" just isn't going to cut it. I'm not worthy of someone like her." Trunks said, holding his face in his hands.

"Tru, we all know how much you love her. We've all known since we were young. Likewise, she has loved you that long. I know that this is just a little bump in the road. It's not the end of the line." L Vegeta put his hand on his brother's shoulder. "The gods meant for you two to be mates since the beginning of time. You have the power to make this right." He said, then walked away. Trunks looked up and watched his younger brother walk away. He looked exactly like their father. Odd how he looked like his sire, his sister looked like their mother and he, Trunks, looked like both and yet neither at the same time.

Hours had past and Trunks was still in the garden in front of the tree. He had missed breakfast and lunch and was anticipating skipping dinner. Thinking back, Trunks remembered the last time he had cried. He and Pan had been in the garden. They were walking along when she was hit in the back by a ki blast. He had watched as she had gone face first into the ground. Before he could respond, a guard jumped up and fought the man. In the end, each man shot a ki blast and killed the other. The guard was a man named Miles. Trunks had pick up Pan and ran her to the medical wing. He placed her in the care of his doctor and watched as she floated almost lifelessly in the regeneration tank. Dropping to the floor he started to cry. His brother had walked up and sat with him. He cried for her because the shot had been meant for him. That had been ten years ago. It was why she and Luna went to Chikyuu-sei. They had taken ten troops with them for protection. She got out of the tank the next day and they both attended Mile's funeral, since he had died in the service of his prince. Trunks had held Pan's hand because she was scared to be outside.

She had also left that day. He had seen her to the docking bay. When they hugged, he whispered in her ear 'I'll always be here for you.' As he watched her ship take off, a man walked up and introduced himself. He thanked Trunks for honoring his brother's funeral with his royal presence and asked him if he would like to spar. After Pan's ship left his sight, Trunks turned and went to spar with the elite warrior named Devlin.

"Trunks?" A voice snapped him out of his sad memory. In front of him stood his angel from the gods, Pan. He jumped to his feet and looked into her sweet black eyes.

"Pan." He dropped to his knees. Grabbing her hands, he pulled them to his face, crying into them. "I'm sorry Pan. I'm sorry I hurt you. I don't want you to think that you're nothing to me. You're everything to me. I love you Son Pan. I love you with all my heart."

"It's alright Trunks. It's me that's sorry." She knelt down before him and picked up his face so she could look into his azure eyes. "I shouldn't have teased you while I'm still underage. It's not fair. I don't want anything to come between us. Most especially not this." She said, pulling him back up to the bench. They sat together, holding hands.

After fifteen minutes, Trunks broke the silence. "Pan, do you want to be my mate? I mean, I know we've been promised to each other, but do you _want_ to be my mate? I could always."

"Yes."

"Huh?"

"Yes. I want to be your mate. I've always admired you. Not because you're the Crown Prince, but because you're my friend. Remember how I'd pick on you?" At his nod she continued. "Well, that was my way of saying I liked you. Though now, I know it's love." She snuggled up to him. He felt her tail go around his and he put his arm around her waist.

"Pan, will you carve your name with me?"

"Yes, I would be honored to." They both flew midway up the tree 'Tree of Hearts' as it was called by the kingdom, and carved their names together. Like all of the others, they put a heart around their names. After they did it, they walked inside to eat dinner holding hands, tails intertwined.

* * *

review or hugg me i love both! 


	4. Chapter 4

wish i could ...

* * *

The door opened and five figures snuck in the blackened room. In the middle of the bed, a young man lay nude on his stomach. By the light of the moon coming in from the open curtains, the first figure crept up and shook him on the shoulders. When he didn't stir, a second came up. This one tugged on his hair right above his forehead. Still nothing, so up came the third to tickle his feet. This act got a reply, feet being pulled up, but the male still didn't rouse. Figure four came up and started jumping on the bed. He only groaned. The last person flicked the lights on.

"Alright! Alright! I'm up!" Trunks yelled. Bura stopped shaking, Vegeta stopped tugging, Luna stopped tickling and Pan stopped jumping. Goten, however, didn't turn the lights back off.

"Happy birthday Tru-chan!" They all yelled together. Trunks groaned and buried his face in his pillows and snuggled down further into his bedding.

"Trunks!" A yell came from outside the door before Bulma entered the scene. "Time to get up. Well, I guess they already did that. But since you're already together, the celebration is at six. Be there at six thirty. Trunks, you be there at seven, see you all at breakfast." She said cheerily, turned and left.

"Alright, since I'm up and naked, you all need to leave. Out!" Trunks yelled and they all left. Standing, Trunks stretched his now twenty year old muscles. It wasn't too long ago that Trunks was having a hard time falling and staying asleep. But since the return of Pan, he was sleeping much better. He then stalked to the bathroom and jumped into a scalding hot shower. When he was bright red, wrinkly and clean he stepped out and into a dark blue gi. He called for a servant to shine his fine armor that he would wear that night. Opening the door, Trunks left his room and walked to the dining hall.

K Vegeta and Bulma were already there with Kakarotto, Chichi, Gohan, Videl, and the five kids. Trunks walked in and sat down across from his mother and next to L Vegeta. That day they were also joined by the king and queen of Chikyuu. Since they were Bulma's parents, they were always welcome. Vegeta's parents weren't there, but would also be at the celebration. No one said a word as the food was served and everyone ate. While it was customary on Chikyuu to talk at the same time as eating, the royal pair knew better then to get in between of the saiyans and their food. When the meal was over, all of the males, but Bulma's father, went to the gravity room for a spar. The females and Briefs King went into the great room and sat to talk. All around the palace, servants were rushing around to prepare for the party. Beings of every color, size and shape were seen carrying red, black and gold decorations, to be taken to the ballroom. Since the celebration was for the crown prince, every saiyan on Vegeta-sei was welcome, no matter their rank. Vegeta had made sure that Bulma said every _saiyan_. That way, no concubines and other unwanted persons could get in. Only select non-saiyan persons approved by the king and queen would also be allowed to enter. Normally, there would be princess from different planets, vying to be the next queen. But since Pan was already chosen, princesses wouldn't be there for that particular reason, but rather just to be there.

It was now five in the afternoon. They had stopped sparring about an hour ago. K Vegeta had to go with Bulma to check on the ballroom. Even though it had been left in the hands of saiyan officials, K Vegeta still felt the need to check the work. And because Bulma was making him do it. The six kids were now all in the garden. Despite the ten years that they had all grown up, they were still playing tag. It was amazing to watch them fly around at break neck speeds. They looked like shooting stars caught down on the ground. Currently Luna was it and was going after her brother Goten.

"Trunks," Bura said when they stopped playing half an hour later. "We have to go." She pointed to Luna and Pan. "See you at seven." They left to go get dressed and have their hair done. Trunks watched them go, his eyes glued onto Pan who turned to wave bye to him. Her smile melted away at his heart.

"Come on Tru!" Goten said. The two princes followed the youngest Son male back to the gravity room. Together, they sparred until six, then the younger boys left to go get dressed. Trunks stayed and did sit-ups and vertical push-ups until six thirty. Then he left to get dressed. He took a warm shower and dried off with his ki. He entered his room and started to dress. First black boxers and black undergarments. Then his finest armor. It was blood red with black lining. His cape was a mix of the black and blood red. He wore black boots with red tips. His gloves, however, were his usual white ones. His right breast plate was decorated with his fifty-some metals that he had earned from both his father and other kings for his purges and galactic battles. The left side had the Seal of Vegeta-sei engraved on it in gold. Lastly, he set his crown on his head. It was a small gold crown that was encrusted with jewels. He knew that his brother was dressed exactly the same way. And they were the opposite of their father's colors who wore a larger crown.

Looking at himself one last time in the mirror, Trunks smirked at how good he looked, tosseling his hair. He left the room after brushing his hand through his hair and took five minutes in his maze of a home to arrive at the royal entrance of the ball room. The room was big enough to house ten thousand and had balconies for more. Up at the front sat five thrones. K Vegeta sat in the middle one, Bulma on his left, Bura next to her. On his other side was Trunks' empty chair then L Vegeta. The pillars that were in the room leading up to the thrones were adorned with streamers of red black and gold. From the ceiling hung drapes that had the royal crest in gold, on alternating black and red fabric.

Right at seven, K Vegeta silenced everyone. "Brothers and sisters, welcome your Crown Prince of Vegeta-Sei, Trunks-Vegeta!" He shouted as the doors were thrown open. Trunks walked in the side entrance and up to his seat. He did notice and extra seat between his and his brother's spot. Obviously it was for when he announced Pan. As he walked, saiyans all bowed down to him. When he reached his seat, his father continued to speak. "Rise! It is time to celebrate the twentieth year of your Crown Prince's life!" Everyone stood and cheered.

Trunks stayed next to his father as Bura and L Vegeta went down to crowd surf with their mother. As he sat there, he scanned the room to see if he could find Pan. After fifteen minutes, he just used his ki sensing ability and lost his breath. Pan wore a blood red dress that hugged her every curve. It was down to her knees and uneven at the end. The short sleeves were just wisps of sheer fabric covering her shoulders from the thick straps. Her strappy heeled shoes were also blood red. Her long hair had been put into a loose bundle of curls, whatever wasn't up had been curled as well. The make up she wore was red eye shadow and black eye liner and mascara. The whole time he had to sit in front with his father, Trunks was silent, but kept his eyes ever on Pan.

After everyone ate their fill, Trunks and his father joined the crowd. At ten the royal family was back at their thrones. Trunks stood to address the crowd. He threw his hands up to quiet them. Immediately everyone was silent, they knew he was about to announce his choice for his mate and the next queen of Vegeta-Sei. "My good people. I have made my choice for my mate. She is a woman that is strong in both body and mind. She is kind and will take the concerns of the kingdom to heart. I have known her for a very long time. I trust her very much. And I know you all will too. My choice for my mate and the next queen of Vegeta-Sei is Son Pan!" Everyone cheered as Trunks walked down to her and brought her back up. He placed her on his left side. "Princess Pan Son!"

"NO!" A voice cried over all of the yelling. Everyone stopped cheering and looked around. "No! You made the wrong choice!" A man flew into the air above the crowd. No one in the royal family knew the man. Immediately Kakarot, Gohan and Goten were at the front of the thrones to protect their friends and Pan.

"Who the hell are you that you call out such insubordination? Treason to the Crown is punishable by death!" K Vegeta yelled.

"Living a life ruled by her is worse then death. Trunks made the wrong choice!" The crowd gasped. This man just called the prince by the name only royals were allowed to call him. "He should have chosen my daughter! Annana!" Then Trunks knew who the man was. He was an elite guard that had started coming around to push his daughter onto Trunks about five years ago.

"Enough!" Trunks yelled. "I told you long ago that I have no interest in your loose daughter. Guards, seize him and his daughter at once!" Right away all of the guards lining the walls started to make their way at the man.

"No!" He called out as he made a huge ki blast. "Ten years ago I sent my son to kill you, but you killed my little Deron. But now I'll finish the job!" The now former elite shot the blast forward, straight at Pan. The royal family and Son males were all ready. They all went up to super saiyan one to deflect the blast. Gohan caught it as Trunks flew forward at the man. The idiot never knew what was coming. In an instant he was dead. Trunks' hand had gone into his chest and out the other side holding his heart. Guards came and took the dead man's body away. Trunks dropped down to Annana and handed the girl her father's heart. She wept as she held it in her hands. Guards took her away to the dungeon to be dealt with later.

Trunks went back to the thrones and sat down. Around him everyone was cheering for his kill. They all knew that he was ruthless when it came to killing. He scowled when he looked at his right side. Both glove and arm were covered in blood. The other five males powered down, but Trunks stayed in super form.

At midnight the party was over. Trunks walked Pan to her room, kissed her on the cheek good-night, then went to the dungeon to deal with Annana. He found her sitting on the floor. She had been stripped of her armor and wore only a man's thin robe. When he walked in she stood. "Do you know the penalty for treason?"

"Death."

"Yes. But since I'm in a good mood, I'll let you make a decision. How old are you?"

"Sixteen my Prince."

"Sixteen, alright. You have a choice. Either you can join my harem of concubines, _or_ you can be a concubine for guards returning from other planets. Either way, you'll be a whore for the rest of your life."

"But Sire, I'm not of age yet."

"The guards don't care and neither do I. For the rest of your life you'll just be free pussy walking around." She started to cry and sank to the floor. "Stand in the presence of royalty!" She stood, tears freely falling down her face. Trunks took his glove off. "Well? What is your choice? Them or me?" He let his naked hand wander into her robe. She didn't know what he was doing until she felt his hand graze across her nipples. He spun her and threw her down onto the table and stood behind her. Her robe had been raised and he got a full view of everything she had to offer from behind. Standing between her spread legs, he separated her folds with his middle and index fingers and inserted his middle finger as far as it would go. "Well?" He asked as he rocked his hand back and forth.

"You my grace." She breathed out at the sensation she felt rushing through her.

"Very well then." He retracted his hand roughly and put his glove back on after wiping his hand off on her robe. "You will join my harm. They are all, but one, lesbians. You are not _that one_. You will therefore pleasure me by pleasuring them. You will also pleasure them whenever they want you to. After a month, when Pan turns eighteen, I will no longer have any need for you. At that time, if my whores no longer want you, you'll become a concubine for the guards. I'll at least warn you, they're very rough. From what I hear. Though, I've also heard that up to six men can demand pleasure from the same whore at the same time if none are available. And I might make sure that happens. Good luck with that. Good night Anat. I'll be seeing you very soon." Trunks laughed as he left her and went up to his room. Guards went in and took her to his harem room, dragging her the whole way, her robe wide open to disgrace her.

* * *

LOVE ME!! 


	5. Chapter 5

only my characters are mine ... you kno who they are by now!

* * *

Trunks lay on his bed in his boxers laughing. It had been three weeks since his birthday celebration. He had spent most of that time either training, with Pan, or with his five companions. Right now though, he had four concubines in his room. One was giving him head while he watched the other two. Jade lay by his side. His arm was around her naked form, his hand idly toying with her breast. She was laughing along with him. They were both laughing at the sixteen year old Annana. She was straight, but was forced into being a lesbian. Though she tried to fight it, her face was being forced into the other woman's pussy as her tail was pleasuring Jade. Or at least it was supposed to be.

"Just think whore, only one more week with me!" Trunks laughed. He had taken a liking to calling her 'whore' rather then her name. "What do you think Jade? Do you think the girls should have her or the guards?"

"Well Master, she sucks at tail fucking. She hates eating out. She hates fingering. Let the guards have her for two months, then we'll see if she'd rather fuck another woman."

"I like that plan Pet. What do you two think?" Trunks turned his smiling face to the other girls.

"We like that plan too Master."

"Very well then whore, after next week, you'll get your brains fucked out for two months, then you'll go back to eating out. Unless you still suck at it. Then the guards can keep you!" Trunks and Jade laughed again. There was a knock at the door before Goten entered. "Goten! Strip down and join the party! Jade gives good head."

"Trunks, your father wants a word with you." Goten said.

"Very well then. Ladies, I'll be back. Entertain yourselves. Goten, you want to take my place?" Trunks dressed in his armor and walked out the door. As soon as his best friend left, Goten stripped and took Trunks' place in the middle of his whores.

Trunks entered the throne room to meet his Sire. "Father." He bowed.

"Was I disturbing anything?" K Vegeta looked down his nose at the boy. His son smelled of women and sex.

"Nothing important. You wanted to see me?" K Vegeta said nothing as he got up and stepped down from his throne. Trunks followed his father into the back room.

"Trunks. A war is coming. The Cold Empire is planning upon striking us. On our home planet."

"How far are they from here?" Trunks looked up at his father. In his eyes he could see ambition and excitement.

"Three months space travel."

"Good. We have time to plan, train, set up traps." Trunks' mind switched into war mode. "The females and cubs need to go underground. We must not risk an early attack."

"Yes. But you know your mother and sister won't want to hide." K Vegeta said proud of his son.

"Neither will Pan or Luna. But I will make them." Trunks looked determined. K Vegeta said nothing as he called a guard and told him to discretely call the War Council together.

After half an hour, the team of twenty men were assembled. On it were the Son males, including Kakarot's father and brothers, the Royal males and other strong men. "Kakarotto, Gohan. Gather teams, you two are in charge of training. The hard work you put in with the troops now gives me the confidence that I can expect the best from the both of you. Trunks, Goten, L Vegeta, you three are to make sure all of the females and cubs are in hiding by next month. No, two weeks tops. They will need to gather the supplies they will need, but I will not tolerate dallying of any kind. I will inform the planet. Men, we need to end the Cold Empire once and for all. Any suggestions?" At once everyone started talking. The meeting lasted all afternoon, K Vegeta ending it for dinner.

When it was time for dinner, the whole royal family was present, including future mates and the Sons. K Vegeta told the females what was going on. Bulma tried to resist her mate the whole time. She didn't want to hide like a coward. "Vegeta, I'm _not_ hiding!"

"Bulma. You're not just hiding because you're a female. You're hiding because our people will need an authoritive figure. You're their queen. They will listen to you. They need you to lead them and give them hope. So many times have they given you their ear and done as you asked. Now with our worst enemy, I need you to do this yet again. Bura, Luna, Pan, the same goes for you three as well."

"Yes Sire." The three small females said together. They were scared, this was Luna and Pan's first war. Bura had seen others since she had never left. But none was as serious as this one. Under the table, Pan squeezed Trunks' hand. To calm her, he rubbed her tail with his. If they hadn't been at the dinner table, he would have taken her in his arms and held her close to ease her fears.

After dinner, the six went to the garden. They laid out on their backs looking at the stars. Occasionally, they would point out a planet they conquered or had an alliance with. They had only two more weeks to do this before the girls had to go underground. Bulma would go under with first for arriving females, leaving the three girls above ground. After laying for so long, they got up and played hide-and-seek-tag. They combined their two favorite games. They would all hide until one was found, then all scurry and hide again until someone new was tagged. Whenever they were asked why they still played cub games, they said it was to sharpen their reflexes to sudden movement and hiders. Everyone always believed them because they were royal, well three of them at the time. But it was rare that anyone ever talked back to Goten, Luna or Pan anyway. They feared Gohan and Kakarot, and the king.

By midnight, Trunks and Pan were the only ones still out. "Tru-chan."

"Hnn?" Trunks answered sleepily.

"I don't want to hide." She said wide awake. Obviously she had been thinking about arguing. for while now.

"Pan, you heard father at dinner. We're not rediscussing this." He put his hand on his forehead.

"But I can fight!" She sat up.

"I know Panny, I know. But you're far too special to me. I lost you once for ten years Pan. Luckily, I got you back. I don't want to try my luck to see if I'll get you back a second time." Trunks sat up and looked deep into her eyes. He put his arms around her and pulled her to his body.

"But I can protect the planet." Pan pushed away from his chest.

"If you want to protect so badly, then protect the woman and cubbies. Because that's where you'll be. Hiding." He laid back down.

"Trunks."

"No Pan. The Cold Empire is the strongest out there. Even stronger then us. Pan, I know you're strong, but I can't lose you. I love you Son Pan. This war isn't just some little thing. We've been trying to beat them since before our grandparents were born. We have to call in troops on other planets, even non-saiyans. This is big Pan. If I die, you'll get the crown, since I announced you as the next queen. I can't let anything happen to you. Ever."

"Trunks."

"It's time for bed Panny, come on." Trunks sat up.

"I don't want you to die Tru-chan." She clung onto his chest.

"Don't worry, I'm sure in some alternate timeline, I killed King Cold with a flick of my sword. Haha. Yea, Freeza too!" He chuckled some more. He pulled her away from his chest and tilted her head up so he could see her face.

"I love you Trunks."

"I love you too Pan. Come on." Trunks helped her up and walked her into the palace. Only two more days till her birthday. Trunks looked down at her and smirked to himself. Soon she'd be squirming on his bed. He had already told his father of his plans for that night. "Good night my Princess." Trunks kissed her hand, then walked to his own room.

* * *

i love you ... review me 


	6. Chapter 6

maybe if i save my dollars ...

* * *

A dark figure snuck into the room. It was three in the morning, so everything was still pitch black. Not even a sliver of moonlight was permitted into the room. The figure snuck up to the bed and saw a lump curled up into a ball in the center of the bed. The dark figure waved at the door and four more came in, they each grabbed a corner of the bed sheet and carried the slumbering form throughout the halls, following the first figure. Their journey ended in a darkened throne room. They placed the sheet in the middle of the room on a pile of pillows and snuck away.

Pan woke at five thirty to footsteps. She pulled the blanket over her head and snuggled down further. It was her birthday, she should be allowed to sleep in. The feet got louder, like there was a million-saiyan race running through her room. She growled and placed a pillow over her head trying to block out the noise. Even though she had slept in pjs last night, she still didn't want to get up. Usually she slept naked, like every other saiyan on the planet. Then she heard muffled chuckling followed by laughter. She threw a silk covered pillow across the room to try and hit whoever dare come into her room, run around and laugh at something. Then, when the laughter got only louder, threw off her blanket. She sat up and took off her eye mask. When she looked around, she found herself in the middle of the throne room. "Mother fuckers!" She yelled, getting up and looking at her five friends.

"Happy birthday Panny-chan!" They all yelled. Around her also stood her family and the king and queen. Their laughter died down however, when her scent traveled around the room. Everyone looked at Trunks and saw the wild look in his eyes. His eyes scanned her scantily clad body, her pjs were only a pair of panties and a tank top. Gohan stepped forward and escorted her to her room after wrapping her back in her blankets.

K Vegeta walked up to his eldest son. "This very moment isn't the time. Wait until tonight."

"But." Trunks protested, practically drooling.

"I have spoken." K Vegeta turned away and walked back over to his mate. "Goten, L Vegeta, you are to watch Trunks until five this afternoon. After then, his time is his own. Dismissed!"

"Come on Trunks, we'll go beat the shit out of each other." Goten said, leading his two friends to the gravity room by the arm. Today wasn't a good day to have Trunks dealing with females. When they arrived, Trunks wanted to turn and run back to his room.

He almost made it, but a man stepped in his way. "Prince Trunks. Good day my Lord."

"Hello Devlin." Trunks almost pouted.

"Care for a spar?"

"Well, I'm stuck here until five. So sure, why not?" His shoulder's slumped.

"Why are you here until five?" The warrior's eyebrow arched.

"It's Pan's 'Coming of Age Day'."

"Ohh. Understandable. Mating's better in the dark anyways."

"Really?" Trunks perked up.

"Oh yea. I'd rather fuck my mate in the dark of the night then the light of day. Especially with the light of the moon shining off her naked form." Devlin spoke with a glazed look across his eyes.

"Then I shall wait until night fall." Trunks decided after seeing the look on his sparring partner's face.

"Good choice your grace. Shall we spar now?"

"No, let's meditate first. Oh, have you ever met Goten and L Vegeta?" Trunks asked as the two walked over.

"No Sire."

"Well then. This is my brother, Little Vegeta."

"My Prince." Devlin bowed.

"And our best friend, Son Goten. He's Pan's uncle."

"A pleasure to meet more of the Lady's family." He bowed again.

"You look familiar. Have we met before?" Goten looked closer at the older male.

"I am Devlin Netish." Goten still stared. "Brother of Miles Jiro." Nothing. "Harkcom." Still nothing. "Miles died protecting the Prince and his Lady from Deron Kaden ten years ago."

"Oh! Now I remember. I attended his funeral with mine and the royal family."

"Thank you for the honor."

"No problem." Goten responded. He really did care, but he just needed to keep a close eye on Trunks.

"You two want to meditate with us?" Trunks asked.

"Sure bother." The four sat on the side of the gravity room. They meditated for hours. When Goten and L Vegeta stopped. They saw Trunks and Devlin sitting Indian style three feet in the air. Since they didn't want to wait around, they went in the middle of the room to spar. "Hey Goten, want to go grab a bite? I'm hungry" L Vegeta asked after half an hour of fighting.

"I don't know, do you think we should leave Tru here alone? You heard your father this morning." Goten asked skeptically.

"I'll keep my eye on him Sires."

"Really?" L Vegeta asked Devlin.

"Yes, I wish to spar with him."

"Alright, we'll be back in half."

"Wait! I want food!" Trunks said. He came out of his meditation just in time to hear about food and was running toward them so he didn't miss out on eating.

"Alright, we'll all go eat." Goten said, leading his friends out of the room.

"Come on Devlin."

"Yes my Prince." Devlin followed the trio.

They at in the mess hall with the warriors. The room was just a big rectangle. It was large enough to seat almost the whole army. There was no set boundry for where the classes were to sit. Every just sat where ever. The table they sat at was full of third classes. After food, they went back to the gravity room and had a doubles spar. Trunks and Devlin against Goten and L Vegeta. They spent hours there, the gravity up to 450 by the time they were done.

"You know what's odd." Trunks said on the way to dinner with L Vegeta and Goten. Devlin couldn't come because of his rank.

"What?"

"We're like one of the only races that beats the shit out of each other for fun."

"And?" Goten asked not understanding where the older boy was going.

"Nothing really. I just wonder what other planets do for fun."

"Probably sit on their asses and watch TV or shop. Hey Tru, how are you holding up? It's already 7:30!" Goten asked.

"Devlin told me mating was best at night by the light of the moon."

"Deep." L Vegeta said.

"And besides, I already talked about it with father. Remember" Trunks reminded them.

"Oh yea. I forgot." Goten put his hand up in classical Son pose as a guard opened a door for them to enter the dining room. They each sat in their respective seats. Trunks kissed Pan on the hand before he sat then put his tail over her arm.

K Vegeta just watched. It was almost eight and Pan still had no bite mark on her neck. He had expected to see a bite mark at least, either that or not see them at all. By law, Trunks had until midnight before she was up for grabs by all of Vegeta-sei. Then he remembered what Trunks had told him earlier that week and just ate his dinner.

All through dinner, Trunks could hardly concentrate on eating. The smell of Pan in heat was making him aroused. He was glad she was to be his mate though, he was growing bored of his concubines. When the meal was over, he took Pan by the hand and bid everyone a good night and led her out of the room. Since she was about to become his mate, she would no longer need to stay in his joining room. The next time that room would be used would be by the next heir to the throne. Pan would finally join him in his king size bed. He lightly laughed to himself as he thought of how she would try to squirm away from under him.

Pan looked up to see Trunks smirking evilly. She almost shuttered because of what he was thinking about. He was two years older then her. Even though he claimed to still be a virgin, he still had more experience with being in heat. She grew more nervous because he was leading her down the south wing of the palace. Where all of the warriors trained. She had been down there plenty of times training in the gravity room. But now she smelled of her heat. Not saying a word, he led her into the royal gravity room. The room was dark and cold. The only light was a red ray that shown in the middle of the room on a man with his back to them.

"Tru, what's happening? What are we doing here?" He didn't reply. Four hands came out and grabbed her. She screamed, but Trunks did nothing. "Trunks!" She was terrified. There was almost no light, people had grabbed her and Trunks just stood there. More red lights came on to reveal Gohan in the middle of the room. "Daddy? Daddy help!" She kept trying to squirm away.

"Quiet Pan." Gohan's deep voice came from the pit of his chest. "Trunks. You want my daughter? You'll have to fight us for her." The rest of the lights came on, they were red as well, to reveal her grandfather and uncle. Pan looked at her captors and found her mother and aunt holding her. "Prove yourself worthy to take a member of the Son House." Across the room Pan saw the king and queen, Bura and L Vegeta. Their faces were all deadly serious.

"What's going on?" Pan asked.

"It's a claiming-spar Pan. If Trunks can defeat three males of your family, he may claim you. If he defeats _you_ in battle, he may mark you." Videl explained to her daughter.

"There's a difference between claiming and marking?"

"Yes." Luna said. "Claiming is a statement, marking is an action. Most males do it at the same time. But since Trunks is crown prince and you are an elite, things must be done this way."

"Oh." Pan kept quiet and looked around some more. There were elites lining the walls. She spotted her great-grandfather Bardock and great-uncles Raditz and Turles. She also recognized the elite warrior Devlin. It was almost remarkable how many men could line the walls. The only women in the room were her, Luna, Bura, Bulma, Videl and Chichi. Bardock and Raditz stood on one side of her family and Turles took the other. Only three males could challenge. On the other side, the Vegetas stood on either side of the blue haired beauties. The five men were stationed to protect the females.

Gohan and Trunks fell into their fighting stances. They eyed each other up but didn't move. At the king's grunt, the men shot at each other.

* * *

don't you love me? ...you do? ... then review! 


	7. Chapter 7

or i could trade my car in ...

* * *

Trunks landed a hit first. Right to Gohan's midsection. As the man doubled over, Trunks punched him, sending him at the wall of men. They hit him, but they weren't just there to help the prince, they would hit him when he came over too. Gohan shook the men off and flew back at his future son-in-law. He hit him in the head then elbowed him in the back. Trunks refused to go down though. Just as he was about to punch Gohan, Goten grabbed his arm and spun him to receive a punch in the face. Trunks was sent across the room, right at the feet of Kakarotto.

Kakarotto just stood there. He took no cheap shots. As Trunks stared up at the veteran warrior, Gohan and Goten came up on each side, latched onto an arm and hauled him to his feet. Kakarotto then took his shots, right to Trunks' stomach. Trunks let his head droop farther with every blow. When Kakarotto stopped, Gohan and Goten momentarily lightened their hold. Trunks took his moment and swung each boy into their father and he flew back, then fired a blast at them. He kept firing, not wanting them to be able to recover too quickly. Goten, however, was used to this attack and jumped right at his best friend, tackling him to the floor. The two older Sons watched the two roll around, struggling for supremacy. Finally, Trunks got onto his back and flung Goten at the wall with his feet. He continued to roll until he was on his feet, his back to his family. Trunks hunched over, looking savagely at the three Son males.

Pan watched in a mix of awe and terror. Awe because Trunks was fending off three men, but terror that her family might win and they all could get hurt. "Go Tru!" She yelled over the grunting men. Trunks pummeled her father right into her grandfather. Goten tried to run in from behind, but Trunks jumped up, making his friend run into his family males. He appeared behind Kakarotto and fired a blast square into his lower back, right above his tail. As Kakarotto held back his cry of pain, he turned and gave the prince a right hook into the jaw, sending him into the elites.

Trunks sprang away before the men could touch him. He flew straight at Goten and tackled him to the ground. Once he was on top, he held a ki blast close to Goten's face. "I claim Pan as my mate." The king grunted. Goten stood and walked over to stand next to his uncle Turlus.

"What's going on?" Pan asked.

"Goten's out. Only Papa-san and Gohan are left. Once Trunks says that complete sentence to the other males, you've been claimed." Videl whispered to her child.

"Oh."

Trunks appeared behind Kakarotto and held a knife-like shape of his ki at the base of Kakarotto's tail. "I claim Pan as my mate." The king grunted again. "Well, it looks like it's just you and me pops." Trunks mocked Gohan.

"Shut it brat." Gohan flew at Trunks. They met in a stand-off, each trying to force the other back with their hands. When it was clear that neither had the upper-hand, they both jumped back. Right as Trunks landed, he sprang back at Gohan and hit him in the gut. When Gohan doubled over, Trunks swept his feet out from under him, making him fall face first towards the floor.

The world seemed to move slowly for Gohan. As he fell forward, he felt Trunks grab his tail and the back of his armor. Trunks wrapped the older man's tail around his neck and held a ki blast to his stomach. "I, Trunks-Vegeta, the Crown Prince of all Vegeta-sei, future King and Sovran Ruler, claim your daughter and only heir, First Class Elite Warrior Son Pan, as my mate to be forever bound to I and my house. To be the next queen and bear the next heir to the throne." After Trunks said it, the king grunted a final time and Trunks let go of Gohan. "Bring forth my mate so that I may battle to mark her." Gohan stood and walked over to Pan. He kissed her on the cheek then pushed her out towards Trunks.

"What do I do now?"

"Fight Pan, fight."

"But daddy." The king grunted and Trunks flew at Pan. She blocked his attack. They had fought before, but that was just a spar. This was so that he could claim that he 'owned' her. Finally she swung back, hitting him in the chin. She watched him slowly turn his head back and look at her. That's when she saw his eyes, they looked wild and hungry. She jumped a foot back and took her stance. This was about to be the hardest fight of her life. She was fighting an aroused male that was about to mate with her.

He sprang at her, but she was ready. She curled in her body, but at the last moment put out her hand and let it collide with his face. He stepped back, shocked from the little hit. But didn't let it deter him. He got close to her again, but stopped inches away.

"Tru-chan."

"Mine!" He roared. His fangs descended quickly. She was caught off guard as he grabbed her and sunk his teeth into the crook of her neck. She cried out in pain, not noticing her own teeth lowering. Then she bit down on his exposed flesh. They both sucked each other's blood the lapped up whatever came out. When the bleeding stopped, they kissed to seal their bond.

"Dismissed!" K Vegeta yelled as he led everyone in filling out. He knew his son would want to be alone when he mated with Pan. And he really didn't want to see it.

* * *

show me your emotions 


	8. Chapter 8

but then again i love my car ...

* * *

It had been two months since the plant heard that the Cold Empire was coming to fight them. Trunks, Goten and L Vegeta had successfully gotten all of the females and cubs underground. Once there, they were in the complete care of Bulma, Bura, Luna and Pan. Only about 100 men were with them for protection. One of them was Pan's personal body guard. His name was Kamali. He had gone with her to Earth and had been the one who trained her how to fight, under the complete orders of her father. He was unlike every other natural saiyan. Instead of black hair and a brown tail, both were pure white on him. Nor did he dress as a normal saiyan. He wore a dark gray gi with black belt, boots and a black trench coat. whenever Pan had a decision to make, Kamali was her advisor. He never left her side, unless it was for some personal need.

Above ground, Trunks, Goten and L Vegeta had joined Kakarotto, Gohan and K Vegeta in preparing the troops. They had split into groups of two. Kakarotto and Trunks, Gohan and Goten and the Vegetas together. The last week was spent dividing up their forces. They would spend hours training and going over strategies. The best one they came up with was to have each man have a force under them, since each could go super. Every night, since she turned of age, Trunks would go down and mate with Pan. He wanted to make sure that if anything ever happened to him, there would be an heir to the throne.

One night, right after dinner, they were attacked. Cold and his forces were three weeks early. The six men called upon their army and attacked at full force. Each force consisted of 100 elites, 300 second classers, 600 third classers and 5,000 non-saiyan. It was truly and impressive sight. Not only to see 6,000 men in one brigade, but to see 36,000 men inhabiting the city around the palace. K Vegeta led his men right at Cold. Kakarotto attacked from behind. Gohan and L Vegeta took one side, while Trunks and Goten had the other.

It was a bloody fight. At some point, fathers and sons met up. Around them, dead men from Cold's army lay in impressive numbers immediately. From the rear, Kakarotto could see all of Cold's dead men on the ground. When he looked up into the sky, he could see ki blasts flying all over the place. It was truly a beautiful sight to him. He looked down at his hands, they were covered in blood, like the rest of him and his fine battle armor. If he could see across the battlefield, he could see the royal males all in the same state as he and his boys. With a war cry, he snapped out of his trance and continued to slice off heads left and right. Once an enemy crossed his path, there was no way for him to live.

Vegeta, as well, had been admiring the beautiful sight of war. He loved the rush he got from it. From the sound of it, his sons felt the same way. With a side-wards glance, he looked at Trunks. He watched him blow two men apart at the same time. His trademark smirk appeared on his face, he was confidant that his son would make an excellent king when the time came. "Father!" L Vegeta shouted. "Look out!" He kept slaughtering. He would yell out a warning, but he couldn't leave his men. K Vegeta ducked a ki blast aimed for his head and went back to his fight. Though, still thinking to himself, the king had to admit that his younger son had the makings of a great ruler too, once properly trained.

Trunks' force was the first to break through Cold's. He flew up at Cold and threw a ki blast at him. Once he had Cold's attention, Trunks crouched down into his fighting position. Cold got the hint and fell into stance too. But instead of launching himself, men popped out of nowhere and attacked the crown prince. Trunks dodged punches, kicks and blasts, trying not to get too far away from Cold. He grabbed a fist and helped it to continue to swing and punch another man in the face. Jumping, he missed a kick and started firing blasts. One by one, he killed the man around him. When he thought he was done, more came out of no where. While Trunks fought for his planet, people and family, Cold remained in his stance, just waiting.

Finally fed up with the men, Trunks went super. He shot a Big Bang attack, that killed all the weak men in his radius. His aquamarine gaze fell on Cold. While the man appeared to be calm, Trunks could smell fear. Trunks fell back into his stance and spoke coldly to the king. "Are you ready to die?" Trunks' now bassy voice vibrated through the scared king.

"The question is brat, are _you_ ready to die?" Cold shot back trying to sound menacing, but only came off as nervous. Trunks didn't reply, just shot at the king. Cold was ready to catch the prince's punch, but the boy disappeared. He looked all around him, but saw no trace of the boy. Then he felt a blow to the head. However, he didn't go down. Trunks hit him on his stomach. Every time he was about to fall a new way, Trunks would hit him to keep him from falling.

Angered by the boy's obvious game, Cold hit Trunks back. Then he powered up. He flew at Trunks, making him defend himself for the first time during their brawl. The prince got many blows, but didn't stop defending himself. "Trunks!" He heard Goten shout, but he couldn't see him. As he was looking around, Cold came from behind and put him in a headlock. "Tru!"

"Ten! Where are you?"

"He's right here boy." Cold said, turning him around. Trunks' jaw dropped. There was Goten, hanging limply from whatever hold Cooler, Cold's oldest son, had him in. "He's alright brat. Well he will be. Once my son kills him! Ha ha ha!" Trunks watched as Cooler held Goten down with a foot on his back and pulled on his tail.

"Goten! Stop it!" Trunks wriggled again the king, trying to get to his friend.

"No! I lost my youngest son Freeza to that monkey named Kakarotto. Now he can feel my pain and lost his youngest son to me! It's all fair."

Trunks grit his teeth, his power level rising. He was angry because there was nothing he could do to help his young best friend. "You won't get away with this." With a new burst of power, Trunks broke from Cold's hold. With a swift turn, Trunks sliced off the king's head. "That's for Goten."

Seeing this, Cooler let go of Goten and flew at the other crown prince. Concentrating all of his ki to his hand, Cooler punched Trunks in the back of the head, rendering him unconscious. Cooler smiled, seeing Trunks lay on the ground, back in his regular state. Before he could do anything though, his head lay on the ground next to his sire's, K Vegeta standing behind him.

"Don't touch my son." He picked up Trunks as Kakarotto picked up Goten. "Men!" He shouted so all could hear. "The battle is over, Cold and Cooler have been defeated. Have fun and use your imaginations when killing their men, then we'll go home." Kakarotto, K Vegeta, Gohan and L Vegeta all stood together and watch as the rest of the Ice-jin's army was killed, then led the army home.

* * *

that little button right down there!! 


	9. Chapter 9

oh the horror of it all ... but i still don't own

* * *

Trunks woke to find himself in an all white room. Next to him sat what appeared to be a little old woman that looked more like a reptile then anything else. She was partially green, partially purple, and had a thick, long tail that was touching the floor, making her rocking chair go lazily back and forth. She had purple along her back and green down the front of her. In her hands, she appeared to be making a blue square of some kind out of just a line of blue. She too, was dressed in all white, from her little cap all the way down to her snug boots. Trunks looked around some more. There were machines with green and red lines, and most hooked up to him. "Uhm, excuse me miss?"

"Oh your highness! Forgive me! I was just crocheting a square for a blanket for my grandbaby back at home. I'm so glad you're awake! And on my shift too! Nothing exciting ever happens on my shift, won't everyone be jealous now? Oh the King'll be so excited!" Her accent was so thick that Trunks had a hard time understanding her continuous ramblings.

"The King?"

"Yes, his highness King Vegeta and his mate Queen Bulma too. Oh they've been frettin' over you little dear!" She had put down the yarn and was wiggling her arms back and forth in worry.

"The king and queen are worried about me?" Trunks raised his brows into his limp lavender hair.

"Why of course!"

"Why?"

"Why? Because they're your parents! Are you feeling alright my Prince?" She reached out a scaly hand to touch his forehead.

"Prince!" He sat there stunned.

"Just wait here Sire, I'll be back with your doctor!" She said tottering out of the room. A minute later she came back with a rather tall man, compared to her. In fact, he towered over her. He had black hair that stuck out all over. His skin was deep tan, though he was indoors. He had on black shirt and pants and a white coat over top. Almost hidden was his brown tail. "Doctor Bardock."

"My Prince." Bardock bowed.

"I'll go fetch the king and queen. Oh how exciting!" Again the strange woman scuttled from the room.

Bardock watched her leave then turned back to the boy. "So how are you feeling sir?"

"Um fine? Who are you?"

"I am First Class Elite Warrior Doctor Son Bardock. Your great-grandfather-in-law. And your personal doctor since you were born." He answered, his head held high.

"And I am?"

"Excuse me?"

"Who am I?" Trunks asked the man who seemed to know all.

"You are Crown Prince Trunks-Vegeta of the planet Vegeta-sei, future ruler of all saiyans. You mean that?" Bardock answered like he was being quizzed on royalty.

"Trunks-Vegeta?"

"Well you go by just Trunks. Err, only to fellow royals and close friends." His reply was a quick one, he didn't want someone to think that he was calling the prince in such an informal manner.

"Trunks!" A woman called out in a relieved tone. They both turned and looked to the door. There stood a man and a woman. She had blue hair that cascaded down to her hips and a blue tail that swayed behind her slender body elegantly. Her beautiful ivory body was adorned in a dark red dress that hugged her hips and flowed down to the floor. He was only slightly taller then her, but his hair fooled any onlooker who wasn't paying attention because it was swept up into a flame. Like the doctor-man that had entered before him, his skin was deeply tanned. He was clad in blood red armor of some kind with black lining, cape and undergarment. He also wore white boots and gloves.

"And you are?"

"King and queen my Prince." Bardock whispered.

"Bardock, why'd he just ask who we were?" Bulma asked, clearly hearing with her saiyan ears.

"I believe the prince has a case of amnesia. Cooler hit him on the right spot to bring him down and knock everything around. I'll have to test to find out how bad it is." Bardock told them as they walked over to the bed.

"Oh my little Trunksie!" Bulma cried, taking his hand.

"When will he be back in shape?"

"It depends Sire, on how bad his case is. It could be an hour, up to never."

"Never?" K Vegeta's voice echoed hollowly.

"Yes my Lord, there's a possibility he may never remember any of his life. I'm sorry."

"Tru?" They all looked to the door.

"What? But you two just walked in. How?" Trunks looked back at the people by his side, back to the door.

"Trunks-kun, I'm your sister Bura, and this is your brother, Vegeta."

"Bura? Vegeta? Sister? Brother?" Trunks looked at his so-called-family. Were they clones? They looked identical. At this thought, Trunks passed out.

"My lords and ladies, now would be a good time to test his memory. If you'll excuse us. I'll have my grandson bring you the news." Bardock said, ushering them out.

It was hours before Goten entered the throne room. Inside, the four royals sat on their thrones awaiting any news. Goten handed K Vegeta the letter and stepped back. The king read it over several times before turning to his mate and the heirs gravely. "All are dismissed. But you." He pointed to Goten, then pointing to a guard continued. "Go fetch the Son House that isn't present." They all waited, Goten satting on the ground at Bura's feet. When the family entered, Bura, Luna, L Vegeta and Goten all went and stood around Pan. "There is no easy way to say this." The ruler started. "So I'll just say it. Trunks has amnesia. He received it when Cooler knocked him out. There is no way of telling how long till he remembers. It could be today, but it also could be never." Pan fell forward to have Goten and L Vegeta catch her. "But there is a small piece of good news. Anything can trigger him to remember. It could be the slightest thing. So I charge you five, Bura, Vegeta, Luna, Goten and . . . and Pan, to watch over him. You were there for his childhood, so you will once again be there for him. Dismissed." Everyone turned to leave. "But Pan."

Pan stood as everyone filed out of the room but she and her father-in-law. "My king." She bowed.

"Pan, stand up. Chibi, I know this must be hard for you. To finally get him only for him to have this. It's not fair. But, it's important for you to know, that even if he never remembers, you _will_ ascend the throne to be Queen and ruler."

"But."

"No chibi. It is the only way. You've been trained for this since you were born. Bura and Vegeta were never trained like you and Trunks were." K Vegeta looked her dead in the eye.

"But." Pan said, trying to get a grasp on all of the information that was being thrust to her at once.

"No. I heard of how you ruled the Underground alongside my mate. How you gave hope to the woman and cubbies. That is what the planet will need. And besides, you'll never be alone. I hope that you'll see me not only as your king, but as a mentor for the crown. I've ruled for almost forty years, I know how these people get when they aren't appeased. You'll need to rule like a butterfly with an iron fist. That is the only way to get respect and have people follow you. I also heard of how Elite Kamali helped you. He can be made into your Royal Advisor."

"But my king, I can't continue without Trunks, he's my mate." She looked down, her thoughts on the man that she loved.

"I know he's your mate. But he's not leaving the palace. He'll always be here, not far from you ever." He put his hands on her shoulders.

"But I want my Tru-chan. Not just one that hangs around because we know him. I want him to be able to reciprocate our feelings, our knowledge, my … love." Again Pan felt like she was trying to grab at something that was just outside her reach.

"I know. Come along child, we'll have a soft spar. You _are_ carrying the future of Vegeta-sei." K Vegeta tried to pull her towards the south wing.

"What?" Pan's eyes opened widely.

"You are with child, sweet chibi. Congratulations." Pan gasped then promptly fell over. "Well I guess not then." K Vegeta bent over and picked her up then brought her down to the medical wing to be checked out.

* * *

what did you think? 


	10. Chapter 10

sadly i can't even attempt to draw them ...

* * *

Pan's eyes fluttered open. White walls, stiff bed, even stiffer blankets. Yep, she was in the medical wing. By her side stood her father. He was almost asleep on his feet. "Daddy?"

"Pan! Oh thank the gods you're awake. How do you feel baby?" He leaned down to the side of her bed, taking her hand.

"I feel fine."

"Oh Pan!" Videl said from the other side of the bed. "Congratulations on the baby!"

Pan stiffened when she remembered why she was there. She was pregnant, but her mate had amnesia. Retracting her hand, she said "I need to go." She quickly stood and left the room. As she was walking, she saw her brother and sister-in-law exit a room, muttering something about Trunks. Curiosity got the better of her and she peaked in the room. There, in all his glory, sat her mate, Trunks. Pan entered the room quietly and stepped up beside him.

"Hi." He said calmly, looking at her questioningly.

"Hey. How ya feelin'?" The conversation felt so off.

"I'm good. Just had a visit from Bulla and Vegrita." Pan giggled. "What?"

"You mean _Bura_ and _Vegeta_?" Now she felt calmer.

"Yea, Bura and Vegeta. I'm Trunks, so they tell me. Who are you?"

"Pan. I'm Pan."

"Pan huh? That's an odd name. But then again I guess 'Trunks-Vegeta' is too right?"

"No, I love it." Her eyes looked into his.

"So what are you down here for?" He asked, not looking into her eyes as deeply as she was looking into his.

"A visit to the doctor."

"Really, everything alright?"

"Yes, I'm with-child." Pan's voice hitched. She hadn't missed the concerned look that had crossed his face. Just like when they were little. He was always caring for her, whether he knew her or not. She felt like she had just been stabbed in the heart.

"Well congrats. Does the father know?"

"Yes." She answered looking down.

"Great. Oh hey! More visitors!' Trunks shifted his attention like a one year old.

"Trunks. Pan?" Bura said when she and her twin entered.

"You two know each other?"

"Yes, she's our best friend. P, why are you down here?"

"Oh no reason, auntie." She answered casually.

"Holy shit! You're gunna be a mommy!" Pan watched sister-in-law dance around her twin.

"Aunt, then that makes me an uncle, right? Vegeta's the father?"

"No." Everyone got silent. K Vegeta entered the room with Bulma. "You're not an uncle Trunks."

"But Bura's an aunt." Trunks said pointing confused at Bura.

"And you're a father."

"What!" His azure eyes opened as wide as they ever had.

"Pan's your mate, your wife, and she's carrying your child." Pan looked down again. "Come here Chibi." She walked over to her father-in-law and fell into his warm embrace. Bulma hugged her along with her mate. "Out you three." Bulma, Bura and L Vegeta all left. "Trunks, Pan and you are mates. Prince and Princess. One day King and Queen. And sooner then that, mother and father. Trunks, you must try to remember. Pan will be helping you. As well as Bura and Vegeta. And two others that you haven't re-met yet." The king had his hands on Pan's shoulders to help hold her up. "Get up and get dressed. Pan'll show you around the palace. Good day."

Pan watched K Vegeta leave, bowing to him. "Uhm, excuse me."

"Huh?" She turned to face a naked Trunks. The sight almost turned her on.

"A little privacy please?"

"Uhm, I've seen you naked before."

"You have?" His eyebrow shot up.

"Well, we're mates and I _am_ pregnant."

"Oh yea, I keep forgetting. Uhm, what do I put on?"

"That." She pointed to his day-wear armor that had been brought down from his room by a servant.

"Alrighty!" He gladly agreed. "All ready! Let's go!" He said when he was finished.

As they walked, Pan questioned him. "So what _do_ you remember?"

"Goten."

"Goten?"

"Yes. That and how to speak and comprehend, stuff like that."

"Do you know who Goten is?"

"No. I think 'Goten' and envision black and boy."

"Well, he's your best friend. He has black hair and wears black armor and cape. This is the south quadrant, where all the soldiers train. It's closest to the hospital wing incase there are some, uh, mishaps while training."

"Goten." Trunks said, like he wasn't listening to her at all.

"Huh?"

"There, Goten." Pan followed her mate's finger to see her uncle training with her aunt. "Right?"

"Yes."

"Who's he with?"

"His little sister, Luna."

"Do you know them?"

"They're my aunt and uncle."

"So what are they to me?"

"They will be your brother and sister-in-law."

"How?"

"Goten is to mate with Bura and Luna with Vegeta. Would you like to, uh, _meet _them?"

"Sure!" Trunks followed Pan into the room and looked around. "Wow! This place is bitchen!" He started to walk up to the controls for the gravity and droids.

"Tru-chan?" Goten and Luna said together stopping him mid-step.

"Hey, you called me the same thing the twins did! Are we tight too?" The brother and sister pair said nothing but looked at Pan, their vocals tight with uneasiness.

"Hey Tru, let's keep going. We'll see them at dinner."

"Alright. Catch you later, Goten, Luna!" Trunks followed Pan like a puppy. The others watched them go then went back to their spar.

Pan showed her mate-of-a-month around the rest of his home and finished with their bedroom. He looked around then sat on the bed. His face looked like he was thinking hard about something. He sat there for ten minutes without moving. "Trunks, are you alright?"

"Pan, am I a good person?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well when we were walking around, there were paintings. Bad paintings, well they were very good, but of bad things. Black haired men standing in front of a pile of bodies, covered in blood, a pool of it at their feet. Do I do that? Am I a . . . killer?"

Pan walked over to the window and sighed. How to tell her mate he was a cold-blooded killer and loved doing it. "Trunks-kun. Do you know what you are? Species?"

"A saiyan."

"Right. Do you know your history?"

"No."

"Well, we used to be ruled over by a terrible tyrant named Freeza. He ruled us with an iron fist. We were used to be his army. He used us to clear planets. To kill others."

"Kill?"

"Yes, fighting and killing are in a saiyan's blood. But we would only kill to protect. When he took over, our strength was used for his personal gain for almost fifty years."

"How did we get away?" She came and sat on the bed next to him, leaning against the headboard.

"Your grandfather, King Vegeta, was held prisoner, forcing us to live under Freeza or he kills our king. He also took your father, his personal bodyguard, Nappa, and my great uncle, Raditz. The prince was being watched over by them. They went everywhere together, purging planets as the 'Terrible Trio.' Finally they escaped and went to Earth. While there, they found my grandfather, Kakarot. He was sent there as a baby and went by Goku because the old man raising him named him that. He had fallen on his head when he was a baby and forgot his mission to purge the planet, thankfully. Together the four of them trained to get stronger. My grandfather had already found a mate named Chichi and they had a son named Gohan that was only a baby. The prince fell in love and mated with your mother, Bulma. When they felt that they were strong enough, they gathered the dragon balls. The dragon balls are seven magical balls that, when put together, one can call forth the eternal dragon named Shenron and receive two wishes. The first wish was for Bulma, Chichi and Gohan to be made into full blooded saiyans. Second was for the men to have the power to defeat the Ice-jins. That's what Freeza is."

"So they wished for power?" Trunks asked, looking appalled by his father.

"Yes. When the six of them got back they found the planet in turmoil. The prince, Nappa and Raditz had only been on Earth for twenty years. Together, Vegeta, Nappa, Raditz, Kakarot and Gohan went forth and challenged Freeza. While Raditz and Nappa fell, the other three went on. My grandfather transformed into the first super saiyan in one thousand years. He defeated Freeza single-handedly. Then we were free. Just like that. To honor my grandpa, your father made all of my family First Class Elites. My father, Gohan, found a mate on the planet, named Videl. You were born, then Goten, me, then the twins and finally Luna."

"But you didn't answer my question." He lay down on his back staring at the top of the black bed curtain.

"I'm getting there. The six of us grew up on a new Vegeta-sei. We were the planet's 'Privileged Six'. Everyone looked up to the royal children. Since we were born, we were all promised to each other. We all knew how to fight, but we never killed. Until King Cold came. And his oldest son, Cooler. They came to avenge Freeza, the youngest prince of the Ice-jins. We were doing very well, winning by far. But when you got to Cold, you saw that Cooler had Goten. He was being pressed into the ground and his tail almost torn off. You were so angry. Oh wait, I forgot to say, that other then my grandpa, my father, Goten, You, Vegeta and the King can all now become super saiyans. Anyway. You ascended to level two and killed Cold by cutting his head off, then you were going to go after Cooler. But he punched you in the head and knocked you out. That's also why you have amnesia. You father then killed Cooler, ending the war."

"So I _am_ a killer?"

"No, well yes. You wanted to protect Goten and your planet. That _doesn't_ make you a killer like those pictures depict. They are paintings of half a decade of our people's way of life."

"So I'm good?"

"Yes."

"Then why did you tell me all of that story?"

"Because you needed to understand our history and those pictures."

"Oh."

"Come on, it's dinner time." They both stood and walked to the dinning hall to join the rest of the royal family.

* * *

how's it? 


	11. Chapter 11

this is what i want for my bday ...

* * *

A month had past already. Pan was starting to show already. She was very glad that saiyan pregnancies lasted only seven months. Even though she was going to have an heir, they wouldn't be ascending the throne until Trunks could defeat his father in battle.

The law used to be for the heir to kill his king, but that law had long since been done away with.

Trunks, meanwhile, had been being tutored once again, like when he was a child. His tutor was his father's bodyguard when he was young, Nappa. He was also being re-trained how to fight. For that he was being trained by the other five super saiyans and his favorite sparring partner, Devlin. They were all the ones he usually sparred with when he was growing up. Hopefully sparring with them would help him remember something, anything.

After a long day in the gravity room, Trunks flopped down on his bed. He had five minutes before dinner. Life was great. He got to fight all day and the only thing expected of him was to get better. The only other thing he had to do was be tutored. But he was fast excelling in that. Sighing, he stood and walked over to his desk. There was one other thing that was expected of him. To remember. Try as he might, nothing helped. He sparred, learned, went to council, played in the garden, and still nothing. He picked up a picture on his desk and studied it. It was of him, Pan, Goten, Bura, Luna and L Vegeta. "Why can't I remember?!" He yelled. Leaning down, Trunks opened the bottom drawer. Under a couple binders were a pile of more pictures. In them, he could see himself growing up. The beginning ones had all six of them, but after ten years old, Luna and Pan were gone. He asked Goten about it and he told him that his sister and niece had been sent to Earth for their protection. That was why their voices were funny. They both sounded kind of sweeter then everyone else that he had come in contact with. They had spent their time in the southern United States and picked up their accent.

Giving up on the pictures, Trunks stripped and took a quick shower. He dressed in clean armor and made his way to the dining hall. Pan had showed him how to get there. Pan. She was the apple of his eye. So he was told. It made him so upset that everyone had to tell him about his life. But it also made him so angry. Why did this have to happen to him? Why now? What did he do to deserve this? Two guards opened the doors for him and he took his seat at the right of his father. He said nothing the whole meal. When he first ate with everyone, he had been told to eat more. '_A true saiyan_,' his father said, '_eats enough to feed a third class planet_.' Since that meal, he'd been eating and eating.

When the meal was over, Trunks went out to the garden and sat at the base of the Tree of Hearts. Pan had followed him out and come up behind him. She didn't move, didn't say anything. She didn't want to disturb him, merely observe. Since she didn't see him all day, she wanted to just look at him and be able to pretend that he remember everything. "Come out Pan." She walked around the bench and had a seat next to him, forgetting her imaginations. "What do you need?" His eyes were still glued onto the tree.

"What's wrong Tru?" She looked at his handsome face.

"Nothing."

"You can't lie to me baby. What is it?" Her whole body turned to him, taking his hands in her own.

"I can't remember Pan." His gaze fell to their clasped hands.

"I know."

"I mean, I'm trying everything. But nothing. People keep telling me who I am. But it's not working. I want to remember on my own. I want to remember me. But it's not working!" He let go of her hands and grabbed his hair.

"I know baby, I know." Pan held Trunks. Instead of petting his ultra-sensitive tail, she pulled his head to her chest and stroked his hair. He closed his eyes and purred at the good feeling. "I'd say I understand, but I can't begin to imagine how you feel. But I'm here for you till the end. We're bonded mates. And I'm not going anywhere. I know you want to remember yourself, but I want you to remember me."

"What do you mean 'bonded mates'?" He pulled away from her and sat up.

"You know what mates means, well bonded mates means that we have a special link so we can send our thoughts to each other, even over great distances. We can also sense how the other is feeling and send each other power."

"Oh. Pan, what's that?"

"That's the Tree of Hearts."

"Why is it called that?"

"Because, every past ruling pair has carved their names into that tree and put a heart around their names."

"Are we on there?"

"Yes."

"Where?"

"Near the top, can you fly? Good, I'll show you." They both flew up to their names. Trunks reached out and touched their heart. Suddenly, like a movie, he watched himself and Pan carve their names. Clutching his head, he fell to the ground. "Trunks!" Pan dropped out of the air and landed next to her mate. "Trunks-kun, are you alright?" She knelt down and picked up his head.

"I saw it Pan."

"Saw what?"

"Us carving our names."

"You remember when we carved our names?"

"Yes. I held your hand as you carved my name and you held mine as I carved your name. Then we each made half of the heart. All with ki beams."

"Then what?"

"We went to dinner. Holding hands. Our tails wrapped around each others too."

"Anything else?"

"No." He looked down sadly.

"Oh Trunks! I'm so proud of you! You remembered when we carved our names! You remembered you! You remembered me! Come on, we have to tell everyone!" She sprang up to her feet.

"No!"

"Why?"

"Because, they'll expect me to remember more. And I can't. my head hurts so much Panny-chan." His eyes were wide.

"But it'll give them hope. Hope that all of your memories will one day return. Please?" She begged him.

"Alright Panny, for you, we'll tell them."

"Thank you." She picked him up and flew him to the throne room where the king and queen were. "My Lord and Lady, please, gather the rest of the family."

"Why Pan?" Bulma asked.

"You'll know soon enough!" Her eyes twinkled.

"You." K Vegeta pointed to a guard. "Go gather Bura, Vegeta, Luna and Goten. Now!"

"What about my parents and grandparents?"

"You, go get Gohan, Videl, Kakarotto and Chichi." A second guard ran out the door to comply with the king's orders. When the other eight joined them, the king continued. "Go ahead Chibi."

"Trunks has remembered when we carved our names into the Tree of Hearts!" She clapped her hands together in excitement.

"Oh Trunks, honey, that's wonderful!" Bulma crooned, coming down from her throne. "Do you remember anything else?" Everyone in the room all but leaned in towards the prince.

"No. I'm sorry. My head hurts." Trunks looked down again.

"It's alright, we're not pushing him." Pan said delightedly. Her eyes were sparkling as she held Trunks hand. "Now he has a memory! Before he only remembered Goten. Well, just his name. But he was able to point him out when we were walking around the palace. I wonder why."

"Because 'Goten' was the last word he said before Cooler knocked him out." K Vegeta filled in.

"Oh." Pan said, understanding. "Hmm, if he gained a memory by touching a tree, maybe other things can make him remember too. Like maybe if he touched any of us, or parts of the palace!"

"Not today please. My head hurts. May I just go to bed please?"

"Yes boy, you may go to bed. Congratulations on your memory. Dismissed!" K Vegeta sent his son to bed, dismissing everyone else as well.

* * *

what did you say? ... i can't hear you! 


	12. Chapter 12

just own my own loves

* * *

Trunks flopped on his bed. He was nude as usual, and he was watching his tail tip curl and uncurl against the sheets. Over the past six months, everyone had touched his hand to see if they brought back any memories. When that didn't work, they brought him to places that were significant. He had been everywhere that one could imagine. Goten had even brought him to a forest on the opposite side of the planet. Devlin tried to help by having the prince meditate with him. While the prince was meditating, he tried going inside the younger male's mind and opening the memories, but nothing worked. Trunks was supposed to be at lessons right now. But he didn't feel like going. Some memories he did receive, nothing too major. One was of lessons, but in the memory his five "friends"were there and now he didn't want to go again, alone. It was like being held back a year in school, all alone. He no longer wondered if they were, in fact, his friends. There were pictures and a memory to prove that they were all connected.

Pan. She was a different story to him. He had a memory with her. When they were carving their names into some tree. So she was significant to him. And pregnant. She was going to be a mommy. Making him a daddy, supposedly. But he didn't doubt her, since they carved their names. She was beautiful. Long black hair with odd blue streaks. Deep black eyes. Slender brown tail. And pregnant. Very pregnant. Seven months. He was told that she was due at any moment in time. And since the baby was his, he would be there when it was born.

There was a light knock on the door. Sighing, he got up and answered the door, after putting on some boxers. Pan stood at the door, arms folded. Her cute little face looked so clouded over. At her waist, her tail twitched angrily. "Pan?"

Instantly her whole image lightened at the sound of his voice. "Trunks. You're supposed to be at lessons. But let's go for a walk. In the gardens? We'll see if they object to that." She added snidely to herself. Lately, doctors had been trying to tell Pan what to do, where to go, what to eat and to always rest. But she had managed to defy almost every order given, just for spite.

"Sure." He dressed in some armor and joined Pan in the hallway. Together they walked to the garden. They walked down the main path holding hands, talking. "Pan, I hate not having any memories. I feel so alone. It's totally different to be told about your life, then remembering it for yourself. Not that I doubt anything everyone tells me, it's just that, I want to remember by myself."

"I know baby. But you mustn't give up hope. I haven't."

"All of this seems so familiar." He said, looking up and gazing at the flowers that made a canopy over their heads.

"What does?"

"Us, walking down this path, talking. But it's all just so fuzzy."

"We did this all of the time when we were little. The last time was ten years ago. You were ten and I was eight." From behind, someone shot a blast at the duo. It hit Pan's back. In an effort to save her baby, she curled up into a fetal position. "Trunks!"

Without even thinking about it, Trunks scooped Pan up into his arms and flew to the medical bay. "Bardock!" He yelled when got there, a quivering Pan still in his arms. "Bardock, get the fuck out here! Now!"

The doctor came fumbling around the corner. "I'm sorry my Lord, I was in the bathroom. What can I, Pan! Strip her!" As Trunks stripped his mate, Bardock got the regeneration tank ready for his great-granddaughter. "Over here, hurry!" When she was placed in the tank, Bardock hooked her up to the machine. Trunks just stood back and watched as his mate floated in a greenish-blue liquid. Suddenly he fell to the floor, clutching his head. "Prince! Are you alright?"

"Yes. Just remembering. This happened before. Ten years ago! Just like this!"

"Yes Sire, it did!" Bardock encouraged the young boy to remember.

"I remember!" Trunks passed out. Bardock picked him up and placed him on a bed. An hour later, Trunks woke to see Pan still floating in the tank, her hair surrounding her, making her look like an angel. "Panny." He fell to the floor in front of her.

"Tru?"

Trunks turned to see his and the Son family. "I'm sorry. I should have stopped the blast."

"Don't worry about it boy. You did the best you could do by bringing Pan here." The king said.

"This happened ten years ago. I remember. Everything up until I passed out on the floor. I remember the first ten years of my life. All of my lessons, playing in the garden, sparring." The tank beeped and the fluid started to drain out of it. Her machine then started going crazy. It beeped loudly, causing Bardock to rush into the room. He did an emergency drain and pulled the girl gently out. "What is it?"

"It's time for the next royal heir!" He placed her on a bed and draped a sheet over her. "Everyone out but Trunks!" The rest of the family rushed out.

Pan clenched the sheet on her. "Trunks!" She sounded desperate. So much in pain. He took her hand.

"Alright Panny, you need to push!" She did as her great-grandfather told her. "Don't forget to breath now! Push again." They spent hours in the room before the door opened and Bardock walked out to both families where everyone sat, but Goten who was pacing. He had a large grin on his face. "It's a prince!"

Gohan went in, followed by a smirking Vegeta. They both wanted to see their grandson. Everyone else followed at a short distance, letting the grandfathers go first. Pan was snuggly sleeping, while Trunks sat next to a little bed. Inside lay his nude son. He just starred down at the boy. Other then he, his mother and sister, he had never seen an odd colored saiyan before. Well, Videl had blue eyes, but that was kind of normal. Sometimes blood mixed wrong. But this was almost too abnormal. So far he had dark green hair that slowly got neon as it got to the end and was short and spiky, just like Gohan's. They were waiting for him to open his eyes. Luckily, he had a standard brown tail. Everyone held their breath as the baby woke up. The first person he looked at was his father. Red. Red eyes stared back up at Trunks.

The baby reached his hand out. Trunks smiled and took the boy's small hand. "What are you going to name him?" Videl asked.

"I don't know. Panny and I will discus it."

At the mention of her name, Pan started to rouse. She sat up, keeping the sheet to her naked form. "Where's my son?"

"Here." Trunks guided her gaze.

"Can everyone excuse us?" The two families left the room and were allowed back in ten minutes later. "Everyone, we have decided upon a name for the next heir to the throne of Vegeta-sei. Since he has green hair and red eyes, we're decided to name him Ryu. It means 'dragon'."

"It's fitting for him. Prince Ryu." The king tested out his grandson's title.

"Of course, Vegeta will be on there too, just like my name." Trunks said.

"Ryu-Vegeta, Crown Prince of Vegeta-sei." Gohan tested out this time.

Pan's yawn caught the attention of Bardock. "Alright everyone, visiting time is over. Move along now. You too my Prince. Panny and son need to sleep."

When they all excited into the hall, a thought came to Goten. "Who threw that blast at Pan?" Around him, everyone shook their heads and began to wonder the same thing.

* * *

tell me what you love! 


	13. Chapter 13

haha! i do own Ryu, Luna, L Vegeta, Devlin and Kamali!!

* * *

It had been two months since Ryu was born. Since they were royalty, Trunks and Pan didn't have to worry about getting up in the middle of the night. They had at least twenty nannies to take care of the little tyke. They had also publicly announced him. The kingdom all happily rejoiced. There had been celebrations thrown in his honor all around the kingdom. It was custom for families to have parties for the heirs to the throne.

It was also a special time for Goten, Bura had become of age. Unlike when Trunks took Pan, Goten didn't have to fight for Bura. Since they weren't going to take the throne, a claiming-spar wasn't needed. Bura's smell had effected every male around her. Even Trunks was effected by it. All day long he had tried to seduce Pan, but to no avail. Even though his body reacted to the stimulus, his mind wasn't able to fully keep up. Pan would simple wait till he walked away to laugh at his attempts. At least he was trying. She was happy, though, that he was going for her and not some stranger, or a concubine. But his attempts were just the most laughable things ever.

Trunks was so confused. He didn't understand what was happening to his body or his mind. It was so aggravating. His body was so hot and his mind was so clouded. He paced his room all afternoon. In the morning, he had tried to seduce Pan. But nothing had worked for him. What hurt him the most though, was hearing her laugh at him. She didn't think he heard her, but he did. Depressed, he sat down. His body was twenty, but his mind was only ten. Still, he understood why it was happening, he wasn't stupid. Angrily, he left his room and went to the gravity room. Maybe a good spar would clear his head. He entered the gravity room and peered around.

"My Lord." Devlin walked up and bowed to his prince. "Would you like to spar?"

"No. I want to kill someone." His eyes burned as he looked at all of the happy sparring men.

"Well then, you're in the wrong place for that." The older man chuckled. Trunks glared at him. "What's wrong Sire?"

"Pan. Me. My memory. Everything."

"Care to talk about it? I could clear the room for you."

"Yes, I'd like that."

"Everyone out! The prince wants a private spar! Out now!" One by one, all of the men in the room exited, bowing on their way by. "Better?"

"Yes." They moved to the middle of the room.

"Tell me what's wrong Prince."

"Please, call me Trunks in private."

"Yes Sire, uh, Trunks. Tell me what's wrong."

"Many things. Pan for one. Me. My memories." Trunks paced around his friend. "I can't remember anything past ten years old, but some memories. So it affects me. I smelled Bura this morning and I immediately went to Pan. I kept trying to seduce her. Well, as best as a ten year old can. But she just laughed at me. Well, not to my face, but I still heard her."

"Well, if you ask me, mating is better by moonlight. Just wait until tonight and take her. Your body will probably know what to do." Devlin calmly stood watching his prince's angry stroll.

"That advice sounds so familiar. The moonlight one." Trunks stopped.

"I've told you it before."

"Really? Well, let's spar." Trunks fell into his stance, Devlin following to suit. At dinner time Trunks broke off the spar.

Dinner was uneventful. Bura and Goten weren't present, for obvious reasons. Trunks eyed Pan up as she sat next to him. Ryu was there, but he wasn't eating normal food yet. He sat next to Bulma so she could coddle him. Outside, one of the planet's two moons hung heavy in the sky. Trunks remembered the legend of a dual full moon. It said that when the planet was between two full moons, everyone would revert back to a primal state. But there was a different primal urge on his mind.

As Trunks sat plotting, Pan did as well. While Bura's smell had no effect on her, her mate's smell did. Even though she had laughed at his advances that morning, she was just playing hard-to-get. To her it was the game that they had played when she was underground. Then it hit her. Trunks didn't remember their game. Before he would pretend to be having a hard time seducing her, but now it was all real. She was horrified with herself. **Well tonight, I'll seduce him.** She thought to herself.

After dinner was over, Trunks picked up his son and took him to his room. When he put the baby down, he looked at him. He often wondered how it happened, non-conventionally colored saiyans. Was his son ill-bred? No. His father wouldn't let that happen to the royal family. Ryu, his son looked like a dragon, as his name meant. His green hair was so peculiar. It wasn't neon, but it wasn't dark either, it was a mixture of both. And his eyes, they could almost pierce your soul. The little crown prince's nose twitched and he sneezed. Trunks jumped back as the baby sneezed fire. "Ryu, you just keep getting more and more like a dragon everyday. Next thing you know, you'll have a green tail. Oh well, good night my little pyro."

Trunks left Pan's old connected room and walked into his own. There on his bed sat Pan. Her back was to him and she was looking down. She had on only a dark blue sheer silk night gown. The color matched the streaks in her hair. Her tail lay limply on the bed next to her. Trunks stopped in his tracks. Before him sat the most beautiful thing the gods ever created. Then he saw a vision of this exact same thing, a memory.

'_She sat on the bed, her back to him. Her body was outlined by the light of the moon.'_

"Pan?"

She turned to face him. Sorrow shown in her eyes. "Tru." But he couldn't keep his eyes off of her obvious feature under the night dress.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry. Earlier I laughed at you. But at dinner I realized that you don't remember our game. You'd pretend you couldn't hit on me. It was always a game, but I laughed at you today."

'_Trunks walked up to Pan and grabbed her armor's undergarment. He moved the fabric and said "Just as I thought, made in heaven!" as he pretended to look at a tag. She just giggled and pushed him away. "Is that a mirror in your pocket? Cause I see myself in your pants."_

_"I don't have pockets." She answered smugly._

_"Oh well, uh, wunna screw?"_

_"Yes!" She said as she jumped up and kissed him.'_

"I remember." He said after the memory stopped playing.

"You do?"

"Yes." He walked over to her. She leaned up and kissed him. Immediately he kissed back, his mind flooded with memories of kissing. When the kiss ended, he just stood and watched as Pan removed his armor and undergarment. Trunks remained only in his boxers. His hand came up and touched her cheek.

'_Her body quivered at his touch. She glowed red from the light in the gravity room. Slowly, his hand ran down to her chin. He tilted her head up and stole a sweet kiss.'_

When it stopped, he found himself kissing Pan. Instinctively, he ran his hands down each side of her, stopping on her hips. "Trunks." Her slight moan filled him with delight. He gently squeezed her hips and rubbed circles. "Trunks-kun." She almost fell over, but he caught her.

'_With a slight toss, she lay on the bed.'_

Slowly, he crept his way over to her. He grabbed the bottom hem of her nightie with his teeth and removed it from her body. He stared down at the bear flesh before him. Her beautiful breasts stared back up at him with her pink nipples. Down lower, black curls called out for his attention. Then another memory flashed through his head. He saw himself pumping in and out of her. Her long, slender legs wrapped around his waist. Then another with her face pressed into the bed. One where she glowed red and yet another where she was lined with silver. Her face of pleasure flooded into his view, as well as other ministrations he had performed on her. He grabbed his head and fell down next to her.

"Trunks?! Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Just having some memories wash over me. Of us mating. It was like a quick, free porn show. But I remember. Everything. My whole life! I remember!" He kissed her in joy while she giggled with happiness. "We'll tell everyone tomorrow. But for now . . ." He leaned in to kiss her, one hand on a nipple, the other going south, but a knock at the door stopped him.

"My Lord and Lady! Forgive me for my intrusion!" A nanny burst into the room full speed from Ryu's room. "But I found this note pinned to the prince!" She came and handed it to Trunks as Pan covered herself from the servant.

"_A liFe for a life. YouR family for mine. EnjOy your family TrunkS-Vegeta, for they could be gone in The blink of an eye_." Trunks read aloud. He looked back at the nanny. "And you left him alone?!" He roared, bursting up to super saiyan.

"Oh no my Prince!" She brought her long lizard tail around to show that she brought the baby with her.

"Send a guard. Have him rouse my father. Another for Gohan, one for my brother, Goten and Kakarotto. I want to meet them in the throne room in ten minutes. Tell them to bring my mother, sister, Videl, Luna and Chichi too. We'll see who fucks with my family." Trunks growled, holding Pan, who held their slumbering son, their mating completely forgotten.

* * *

life is good ... if you review 


	14. Chapter 14

and now i own Kaida, Angel, B Vegeta and Kio too!

* * *

Two years had past since the night the note had been found. Trunks hadn't challenged his father for the throne yet. He and Pan had another heir. A little girl. She too was oddly colored. Her hair was a vibrant red, straight down to her shoulders and eyes that were as green. Opposite of her brother. But she too had a brown tail. They named her Kaida, meaning 'little dragon'. On their planet, dragons in legends were two colors, red and green, just the colors of the royal heirs. Trunks couldn't understand though, why were his heirs oddly colored? Goten and Bura's daughter Angel and L Vegeta and Luna's twin sons Vegeta and Kio looked just like every other saiyan.

Everyone had rejoiced when Trunks told them that his memory was back. He remembered everyone, everything. They were all truly happy for him. But when he told them of the letter, the color had drained from everyone's tanned faces. Frantically, they all wondered who could possibly pose a threat to the royal family of Vegeta-sei? Especially the crown prince! It was a mystery that none had figured out in the past two years. Security around the palace had stepped up. Each child traveled around with at least four guards at all times. The males each had a guard and the females each had three of their own.

Trunks sighed as he looked out his window. It was mid-day and he had gone to his room to shower. He and, his now body guard, Devlin had just had a long spar. Devlin was so close to ascending, Trunks could feel it. He had gotten down to his boxers before the sight of the garden sucked him in. It was still a beautiful place. But he and his five companions no longer had time to go and play there. They were all so busy. The boys trying to figure out the threat and the girls being mothers.

"Trunks?" He turned to see his little brother. "You alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine Veta. Just looking at the garden." Trunks was startled from his thoughts.

"Then why the long face?"

"It just makes me sad. Because we played in there just about every day. And the way the scare's going, Ryu, Kaida, Angel, Baby Vegeta and Kio'll have no privacy there." He leaned up against the window.

"If that's indeed where they play."

"Well, we didn't want to play there at first either. But we ended up there all the time."

"We'll figure it out." L Vegeta said confidently.

"I hope so. Those five deserve happiness. The kind we had."

"Yea, I know what you mean." The two males stopped talking and just looked at the garden. "Are you going to betroth anyone to Ryu?"

"I don't know. Arranged shit usually doesn't work out."

"What about us?"

"We were lucky. And I can't exactly promise him to Angel either. That cousin shit's just nasty. I don't care if other planets do it, me son and niece aren't." Vegeta just laughed. He doubted his twin would let Trunks do that anyway. "Now get out. I need a shower."

"I'd say so. Later Tru." L Vegeta left. He hadn't really gone to see his brother for any particular reason, other then to check on him.

"Later Veta." Trunks took his shower then met back up with Devlin. They were going to meditate in an off-shoot of the gravity room, but they smelled so bad, they couldn't stand it.

"Good afternoon my Prince."

"Hey Dev." They meditated for an hour before Devlin started talking.

"How is your sister?"

"She's good." Bura was once again with child. She was in month six. "She's hoping for a male."

"Does she have any names?"

"If it's a girl, Vega, and a boy, Barrinko. How's your daughter?" Devlin had a son named Miles, after his brother, that was seven, and a daughter named Aurora that was one and a half.

"She's good. Sprouting up by the day. I'm going to train her to be a fighter." He smiled broadly.

"A fighter? You know that's."

"Against the law?, yes. But only to protect herself, like your mate."

"I see." Trunks closed his eyes, signaling that he was done talking.

After meditating more, it was time for dinner. The royal family and Sons all still ate together. But now their body guard lined the walls. The sight made Trunks sad. All around his family stood men poised to attack. About fifty total. Pan took her place by Trunks' side. Next to her was Ryu, Kaida was next to Trunks.

As he ate, Trunks quietly looked around the table. It was hard to believe that two years ago, he had forgotten all of these people for seven months. That he had forgotten everything. But now that he was better, there was a new threat to his family. He had already lost them for seven months, he wouldn't lose them again. This had to be put behind them, for the sake of their children.

At the head of the table sat K Vegeta. He looked around, thinking the same thought as his son. It angered him that some unknown enemy was threatening his family and he could do almost nothing. Nothing but what he already did, add more security. He was the head of the two families, but there was nothing else he could do. Around the table sat four generations. While he only had grandchildren, Kakarotto had great-grandchildren. Even though the letter was given to Trunks, it was also a threat to him. He looked at Bulma. Her head was down and she was playing with her vegetables. He could tell that she was thinking the same as he and Trunks.

Pan sighed and stood up. "I'm going to bed everyone. Good night." She kissed her mate good night, picked up Kaida and went off to the baby's room, behind her, guards closely following. Entering the nursery, she got the baby ready for bed. Once Kaida was put down and sleeping, she left her in the care of her guards. Two at each window and each side of the door. Then she crossed the hall into her and Trunks' new room. When they had become official mates, they had switched rooms. Next to Kaida's room was Trunks' old one, which was now Ryu's.

Half an hour later, when everyone else had finished dinner, or rather finished pushing around their food, Trunks walked down the hall to his room. A nanny had taken Ryu for a bath. Once he entered his hallway, he smelled blood. His pace quickened as he neared his room and the smell got stronger. "Pan?" He yelled, but got no response. "PAN!" He screamed louder, his voice cracking with worry. When the door refused to open, he blasted it in.

What he saw sickened him. The bodies of Pan's six night guards lay around the room. One man had a hole shot straight through his chest. Two were strangled with their own tails that had been ripped off. One had been decapitated and one torn apart limb by limb. The last one, however, was still alive. "Pan!" Trunks screamed loudly enough to wake up the whole royal wing of the palace. Raising his ki, he could feel his family rushing toward him. Quickly, he shot across the hall to find his daughter's guards all dead, but she was peacefully sleeping in her crib.

"Trunks!" He heard Gohan shout from the hall. When Gohan heard his only child's name yelled, he came as fast as he could. "Trunks, what, oh my gods! What happened here?" Gohan yelled.

"Gohan." Trunks tried not to stutter. By that the time rest of the family had arrived. "Gohan, I . . . I don't know. This is how I found everything, everyone, save the door I blasted in."

"Where's Pan? Where's my baby?" Videl sobbed.

"I . . . I." Trunks just stuttered.

"Father, over here." Bura said.

The king turned and walked over to his only daughter. She stood in front of the body of a guard. The was the only one left alive. His eyes were closed, blood seeping out from beneath his lids. He was covered in blood everywhere. His face and even his snow white hair. In his chest protruded a knife with a letter on it. Carefully, Vegeta snatched up the note and read it to himself. "Everyone to the throne room." He ordered everyone out of the room. Trunks, on his way, grabbed his sleeping daughter and freshly bathed son. Vegeta ordered that guards clean the room and put the live man in a regeneration tank.

When they all reached the throne room, everyone sat down, guards all around. Trunks looked up at his father. In his arms, his daughter still slept, on his lap sat his son. He held on to them as tightly as he could, like he was afraid that they were going to disappear from his very sight. Everyone looked uneasy. Bulma sat next to her mate. Bura and Goten together, Goten holding Angel. Luna and L Vegeta also sat together, each holding a boy. On the other side of the room, Kakarotto and Chichi sat next to each other. Gohan and Videl sat last, on either side of their son-in-law.

"Family. It has finally happened. Our unknown enemy has struck. They have taken Pan. At least I hope they have. After seeing that room, I don't want her to still be in there, with the same fate as those guards." The king stopped and looked at his family, a lump forming in his throat. He could see tears in all of the female's eyes, but their pride refused to let them fall. Trunks' face was like a stone. K Vegeta wondered if he was even listening. "But another note has been left." Everyone looked up, but Trunks still stared ahead. "It says:

_Well now Trunks, you were warned. But you and your Family did nothing to prepaRe for my coming. And nOw you lost your beloved Pan. Your life. Now you will feel my pain, pain of loSing family. Don't you wish that you had walked her To bed? Just think, not long ago she was in your arms. But no longer, she's mine now, forever_."

Not a word was said. No one moved. They couldn't. Not after that note. Finally someone moved. Trunks. He handed his daughter to Videl and his son to Gohan. He stood, fire burning in his eyes. "I'm going to find her."

"No." The king's voice was stern.

"Yes father. I am. She's my mate. When I lost my memory, she was there for me. Now that she needs me, I'm not going to let her go. Not without a fight."

"But Trunks, you don't know where to look." Bulma pleaded.

"It matters not mother. I will go. I _will_ find her."

"Fine son. You have six years. Six years to find her. Then you _must_ come back and take the throne. If you don't return on your own, I will send others to bring you back. And you _will_ come back. Understand?" K Vegeta's eyes were cold, his voice commanding.

"Yes father. I will take one hundred men with me. No family. Understand?"

"Yes. Dismissed."

Trunks turned, kissed his children on the foreheads, then left while everyone else stood up. They all walked up to the throne.

"I'm going with Trunks."

"No Goten, he wants no family." Kakarotto said.

Goten ignored his father, turned and left the throne room. He would see his best friend one last time for the next six years.

* * *

was it as good for you as it was for me? 


	15. Chapter 15

i own the plot too ...

* * *

A blue head appeared in the doorway. She peeked her head in the room. It was dark, but she could see. A little lump lay up at the head of the bed. Down at the bottom another lay under the black silk bedspread. She walked up to the upper lump. Before her was a mass of silky hair. Her hand went down and touched the tendrils. The head moved from the touch and snuggled down further into the covers. "Come on, time to get up. _Both _of you." She said to the slumbering duo. "Your father returns today." Nothing. "Ryu-Vegeta! Kaida-Hime! Get up right now. Don't make me bring in the king!"

That did it. In the blink of an eye, the two were standing before their aunt, faces scorn. Ryu was now almost nine years old. It had been six years since his father had left in search of his mother. Ryu had grown a lot in his time without his parents. He had been raised by everyone in his family, his seven year old sister by his side. They had several 'fathers' and 'mothers'. All were blood, but none what he was looking for. It wasn't his mother he was scorn about, it was their father that abandoned them.

Bura looked down at the two. Ryu always looked so angry. His face was his father's, right down to his cute button nose. Kaida was her mother all over, beautiful beyond all belief. But they had the oddest colors. Red and green. Opposites of each other. Their long silky hair fell to their shoulders like a human's. Somehow, human genes that had been changed long ago showed up in these two. "Come on you two, time to get a move on. Shower and dress. I'll see you for breakfast in half an hour." She left the pair and went to get her own two heirs out of bed.

Ryu sat in his father's seat at the table, Kaida by his side in her mother's chair. K Vegeta looked at his grandchildren. His grandson was always angry, but his granddaughter was always so happy-go-lucky. His son returned in two hours. Nappa had been sent for him. He hadn't been able to find Pan. After breakfast, K Vegeta dismissed everyone, only to meet them at the docking bay in one hour. Till then, the males would all train, leaving the women to themselves.

An hour went by quickly and everyone found their way to the docking bay. Goten stood alone. The last time he was there fro someone returning was when Pan and Luna came back and he was with Trunks. He stood with a stone face, ignoring his children playing at his feet. No one else in the room understood how he felt. He had wanted to go with Trunks so badly to find his niece. But his friend had asked him to keep an eye on his heirs for him. For his best friend, brother-in-law and nephew-in-law, he readily agreed.

Lights flashed and sirens went off, a ship was approaching. Everyone held their tongue as the royal ship descended. Once landed, the door opened. From the darkness of the doorway, a figure appeared. Everyone held their breath as Trunks descended the ramp. He looked exactly as he had when he left. The only difference was that he super. But it was a different kind of super saiyan. While his short hair stood golden on end, his eyes were solid white. He walked up to his parents. They looked into his eyes and saw emptiness. Neither party said anything. Then Trunks walked to Gohan and Videl. He fell to his knees and looked down.

"Trunks." Videl's soft voice rang through the area. "Stand up." He did as told. "Stop hiding your eyes." His eyes changed, showing his aquamarine pupils. She looked into his eyes with such tenderness that he started crying. "I don't blame you. No one does. We are _all_ glad you're home."

Trunks said nothing, but masked his eyes again. He turned to his father, who grunted, then left for his old room. When he got there, he sat down on his bed and looked around. There was an energy to the room. Someone had been in there shortly ago. No, two people. And not the servants. He sniffed the air. It smelled young. Two young people. Children. Why were children in his room? Did they have no respect for the crown prince?

While he sat there thinking, the door opened slowly. His head turned to see who it was. It might be the children that found his room a play ground. Red appeared from behind the door. The blob of bright color came more around the door. Then the rest of the body joined the red. Kaida entered her father's room. For the past six years it had been her and her brother's room. After Trunks and Pan had mated, they had moved to a new room, leaving this one for the next crown prince.

"Father?" Her cute voice asked. Trunks turned to his female heir. "Did you miss me?"

Trunks' breath hitched. Of course he missed his beautiful little angel. He unmasked his eyes and tears started to fall. Reaching down, he picked up his daughter and held her in his lap. His arms wrapped around her body and clutched her tight. "Yes baby, I missed you." He whispered into her ear.

"And what about my brother?"

"Yes, I missed him just as much. Other then your . . . , my . . . , you two are my life." He held her tighter and cried harder.

Ryu had walked in to hear his father speak to his sister. He saw his father's tears, his unmasked eyes. The tears made him sad. He knew why his father went away, he understood perfectly. But he should have brought his children. Though, he knew that would have been stupid and dangerous. He stayed by the door so he could keep listening.

"What's this father?"

"It's called a locket."

"A necklace?"

"Yes."

"Why do you have it on? Warriors don't wear jewelry."

"This one does."

"What's in it?"

"Open it up and take a look."

"It's me! And Ryu!"

"Yes. You are both so precious to me."

"Ryu, come away from the door. Silly. Come talk to our father." She beckoned him.

He walked over from the door. He looked up at his father, measuring him up. Kaida moved off her father's lap, leaving Trunks to his son. Trunks stayed seated, looking at his son, doing his own measuring. When he was done, Trunks put out his hand. Ryu looked at the hand. It was a peace-offering. This was the man that had abandoned him for so long. But he understood why. He was glad his sister wasn't put in danger. Ignoring the hand, Ryu swatted away his father's gesture. Fresh tears fell from Trunks' eyes again. His son didn't forgive him.

"Father. I'm glad you're home."

"I am too Ryu. I'm sorry I couldn't find your mother though. I tried."

"It's alright father. At least you're back."

"Yes. Yes I am." The conversation sounded so forced.

"Are you ever going to leave again?"

"No baby girl. Well, maybe one day. For war."

"War?"

"Yes baby."

"I'm going to the next war." Ryu said confidently.

"You are? Says who?"

"The king. I have his permission."

"Very well then. But you don't have _my_ permission. I'm your father."

"I _am_ going."

"Spar with me. Prove yourself."

"Fine. To the gravity room."

* * *

can i own your thoughts? 


	16. Chapter 16

ohhh this is gettin so good! ...

* * *

Trunks stood in the center of the gravity room facing his son. Around them stood family and body guards. They lined the walls. Just like during the mating-spar. Only this time, they families stood next to each other. The family members that amazed Trunks the most were his sibling's heirs. He saw L Vegeta and Luna's twin boys Y Vegeta and Kio. Then they had another son, Fordon. The twins were both seven and the youngest was five. Goten and Bura had another girl. The oldest, Angel, was almost eight and they baby Akio was four. His own children were almost nine and seven. Still, he was slightly jealous of the normalcy of his sibling's children.

Ryu stood ready. They had already stretched out. He was poised to kill. Though this wasn't a fight to the finish, he wanted to show his full capabilities. He wasn't like his cousins. Both he and his sister had a special ability. His green hair and red eyes not only set him apart, they gave him a special power. Only recently he had been able to master it, unlike his sister who could control it since birth. "Father, I've changed my mind. Let's spar outside. I know the perfect spot." His eyes held an evil glint.

"Alright son. After you." Trunks said, lifting into the air, everyone else ready to follow. They flew for a few minutes before touching down. The area was large and open. Though it looked like it had been opened, not naturally clear of plant life. "Whenever you are ready son." Trunks called over to the young prince.

Ryu was ready. His head was clear of everything but the fight. He had learned to fight by all of his family males. Crouching down, he signaled his father the fight was coming. Trunks also got into stance, waiting for his son to start. Sure of himself, Ryu attacked head on. As he charged, Trunks phased out and appeared behind Ryu. The boy was thrown off because his sire was now running behind him.

Trunks grabbed the boy around his torso and tripped him. While Ryu ate dirt, Trunks leapt up into the sky. He danced around as his son stood, mocking his son's attempt at a first attack. "Come on boy!" His green eyes danced joyfully, excited to be sparring with his son. Ryu blasted up to punch his father in the gut, his green hair streaming behind him.

The future king once again phased out, leaving the small boy to punch air. "Stay still damn it!"

"Such a temper. You definitely learned that from your grandfather Vegeta. That's certainly his temper."

"Of course it is! You left me! And my sister! What did you think would happen?" Ryu powered up to level one of super saiyan and threw a blast, hitting his sire. "You may be related by blood, but you are no father. There is no honor in what you did. You are nothing to me! I hate you!"

"I had to look for your mother. You don't understand. And you won't until you have a mate of your own."

"You could have sent others!" Ryu was still throwing blasts. Down on the ground, the rest of the family watched the verbal and physical attack on Trunks.

"Who would I have sent? Scouts? Guards? What would they have done? If they had come across the man that stole her, they would have all died. You can't send weak men out to fight a stronger enemy. Then I'd be back where I started. Knowing nothing and without my mate."

"You are weak." Ryu spat at his father, disgusted.

"I am not _weak_!" Trunks powered up more. Since he was already super, he went up to level two. Ryu, following his father's lead, powered up too.

"No Ryu, don't do it!"

"Silence Kaida. Father, I'd like to show you, my special ability." Ryu's eyes glistened. He powered up as much as he could. His body then started changing. Before he knew it, Trunks stood in front of an animal that was his son. A large, green dragon stood before Trunks. The body was dark neon green, Ryu's hair color. Eyes were a sharp, piercing red. As he stood there, smoke streamed from his nostrils. On his back were large wings. All in all, the dragon-boy was about the size of a large dinosaur. "At least you did something right. My name means dragon. Obviously I can pull that one off."

Trunks stood as his son came flying at him. "Wait son. Don't you want to see my ability?" Ryu stopped his charge. With a yell, Trunks powered up more. With a loud cry, he broke to level three. "I'm not done yet. This I did on my own. The next trick I learned from a Namek." Trunks smiled, split into two people, then four. "Now let's go." The four men charged at the dragon. Before they could reach it, another dragon stopped them.

"Stop it both of you. This has turned into a fight, not a spar. Power down. Now!" The second dragon ordered. This one was just like Ryu, only smaller, red and with green eyes. Trunks powered down and pulled himself together as Ryu reverted back to his normal state. The red dragon then turned back into Kaida. "That is quite enough. You just got each other back. And I'll not have my family males fighting, always at each other's throats. Ryu, you need to understand our father's pain. How would you feel if Aurora was suddenly taken away? You'd go after her, no matter who you left behind. Or if _I_ was taken. You'd take the same chance. I could have been taken that night. What then? What _then_?" She screamed then flew away.

Ryu didn't move, but Trunks shot after his daughter. She had struck a chord on her brother's heartstrings. Her comments made him feel sick to his stomach. She was right though, he would've done the same thing as his sire. His fists clenched. She was always right, she was his voice of reason. When he saw his father catch her sister and hold her to him, tears started to brim his eyes. Then he turned tail and blasted off. Goten motioned for no one to follow him.

Trunks held his daughter tight to his body. He mumbled comforting words to her small form. She shook in his arms, sobbing almost uncontrollably. He looked at his family then flew down to them. L Vegeta walked up to him and took his niece. Goten then went up to him. He told his best friend where to find his son. Goten had always been the male that Ryu had gone to when he wanted to talk.

Giving a slight nod, Trunks shot towards the palace. When he reached his destination, he descended from the air and hovered next to his son. Ryu sat in the Tree of Hearts, on the branch that protruded from below his parent's heart. Trunks reached out and touched his heart. The last time he touched it, Pan was by his side. He closed his eyes and sighed. When he opened them, he looked straight into Ryu's eyes. Ryu quickly lowered his gaze. He felt like his soul was being invaded.

"My aim was _not_ to leave you and your sister. It was to bring you back your mother." Trunks' voice was soft and deep. His gaze had gone back to his heart, he fingered Pan's name idly. His voice hitched. "I expected to be able to find her, kill her captor and bring her home. And we could be a family, free of threat."

"But that's not what happened. You left us for six years. You know nothing of Kaida or I." Ryu said angrily.

"Well. I know how old you are. That you are a well trained fighter."

"After today, I would hope so." He answered smugly, his grandfathers all over.

"That in your second year of schooling, you came down with a terrible illness. You were in a regeneration tank for three days. You sneeze fire and cough out smoke. As does your sister. She's never been sick a day in her life. And the two of you are inseparable."

"How do you know any of that?"

"Your uncles, aunts and I would contact each other every night. You would talk to me all the time. Then one night, you just stopped. You were almost five and a half. Bura called you in and you screamed out _'daddy won't be here for my birthday! I hate him! I hope he never comes home!' _Bura thought I didn't here you, but I did. After that night, you never spoke to me again. And refused to let Kaida. You told her to _'save her breath because father didn't care about her or you.'_ I missed talking to both of you. Every time something big was about to happen, or did, I wanted to come home. But everyone told me they had it handled and I could stay out searching."

"Really?" Ryu's eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"Yes, ask them later."

"I will." Ryu sat there, watching his father toy with his heart on the tree. His eyes were heavy, full of sadness. From behind, Kaida attached herself to her brother's back. "What was mother like?"

Trunks froze. His eyes shifted over to his children. He thought his family would talk about he and Pan. "Did no one tell you about her?"

"Oh, everyone did, but none of them are in love with her like you are." Kaida said.

"I see. Well, she is beautiful, inside and out. She loves to laugh. When she was little, your mother loved to tease me. She'd pull my hair, pull my tail, trip me, push me."

"Ahh, so that's where you get it little sister." Ryu eyed the girl playfully. She just smiled.

"So we have a little Panny huh?"

"By what you say. This one pulls my hair, bites my tail, she even hog-tied me once!"

"Well your mother never tied me up, but she did shave my whole head once. All of my lavender locks, gone. Later, I found out she added it to her pillow and took it with her when she went to Earth. Took me five years to grow it all back."

"You have purple hair papa?"

"Yes I do baby girl."

"Can I see?"

"Uhm, sure." Trunks let go of his super saiyan state. Something he hadn't done in years. Since he had left. He felt his hair go limp against his head, such an odd feeling.

"You're so pretty papa!" Kaida said excitedly at the lavender locks and blue eyes. "You have grandma Bulma's eyes. And Auntie Bura's. But no one else has purple hair. Grandma Videl has blue eyes too, but you couldn't have gotten them from her."

"Kai, men don't want to hear that they're pretty. You tell them they're handsome." Ryu corrected his sister.

"Oh, then, you're very handsome papa."

"Thank you baby girl. How about I tell you more about your mother?" Trunks asked, charging back up to super saiyan one.

"Yes, please do!"

* * *

for me at least ... how's it for you? 


	17. Chapter 17

oh where oh where can Panny be?! ...

* * *

Trunks woke up early the next morning. He stayed laying in bed. Another year had gone by. Pan was still missing. The royal family had a team using computers trying to track her. Out in space there were several scouting parties looking for her. Trunks wasn't allowed to go searching any more. He was twenty nine now, and ready to take the throne. His father gave him till he was thirty to challenge him. If he didn't in that time, Bura and Goten would have their chance. K Vegeta didn't want to rob his oldest son of his chance of ruling the planet, but wouldn't hesitate to if it came down to it.

When he stood, he moved gently. Since his return, he had gone back to his old room. He couldn't go back to his shared room. Not without Pan. Now Trunks shared his bed with his two heirs. He slept on one side, Ryu at the other with his sister at the foot of his side. Since the bed was huge, they never touched each other while sleeping. He dressed in a black gi with a crimson undershirt. and snuck out the window, flying out into the pre-dawn. Landing in a grassy field, he sat and meditated.

It would be hours before someone came out to retrieve him. Everyone in the palace was used to this by now. The prince would wake up before day break, wander out, and sit by himself. He would sit and try to track his mate all morning. Usually, L Vegeta would come out at about noon. The brothers would sometimes spar in the field, since they were alone. Other times they would meditate more. Once in a while, the inseparable Ryu and Kaida would be sent to fetch him. They would also do the same thing with their father that their uncle did. Despite how small she is, Kaida had already proved herself amazingly strong. She praised her brother and her mother's guard Kamali for training her.

Today, however, Goten was coming. The elite flew at his best friend at lightening speed. Goten was bringing news to the older man. Since Pan had been taken, Goten had been more closed off. He had taken it hard. Pan was more then just his niece, she was one of his best friends. He had grown up never being called uncle by her once. They grew up together for eight years, until she'd been sent to Earth. They were as close as brother and sister. And then Trunks left as well. His actual best friend. He'd never been so alone. Despite the company of his family, mate and heirs included. If he'd been able to, he would have left it all to help Trunks search.

Trunks felt Goten approaching. While he was searching for his mate, he could sense out his family very well. Since it was a Son he was looking for, he could sense them all. The furthest one out he could sense was on planet Earth. But that was because it was Chichi's father's, the Ox King. Trunks had been to Earth and looked there, but to no avail. Sighing, he had to face facts. There were millions of planets. Each of them inhabited by billions of people. The odds of finding the right planet was small, the chances of locating her there, even smaller.

"Tru! Tru!" Goten yelled out once the prince was within his range. Trunks didn't move, just tried harder to concentrate on locating Pan's ki. "Trunks!" Goten kept yelling. "Trunks!"

Aggravated, the future king opened his eyes. If he hadn't already been, he would've gone up to super saiyan he was so angry. It was only 11:47, he still had thirteen more minutes to himself. "What?!" He appeared before Goten, who stopped abruptly.

"You have to come home! Now!"

"She hasn't been found, I can see it in your eyes. No, it's something else."

"Frost!"

"Frost?"

"Frost! Come home quick!"

"Frost? You ass, it doesn't snow on Vegeta-sei. And it barely gets cold enough for frost."

"Not that kind of frost! A human, well human-like. So we're figuring. Come on!" Goten grabbed Trunks' hand and shot back to the palace at break neck speed.

When they reached the throne room, Goten screeched to a halt before the king and queen. Breathing heavily, he bowed and thrust Trunks forward. "Your sister-in-law has discovered something boy."

"Luna? What?"

"Luna, come out, bring the letters."

"Look at the words." She walked up and showed him the letters he had read seven and nine years ago. She held up the first note. "See how these words are different? Life, your, enjoy, Trunks, the. The letters are capitalized, just like in the second one, family, prepare, now, losing, to. F in life and family. R in prepare and your. O in now and enjoy. S in Trunks and losing and finally, the T in the and to. F, R, O, S, T. Frost."

"Who the hell is Frost?" Trunks spiked his ki.

"Ice-jin." K Vegeta said.

"What?"

"Frost. We took his family, his life. We took Cold, Cooler and Freeza. Frost fits in so well. He's an Ice-jin Prince. Well, probably king now."

"Another Ice-jin? How? We killed them all." Trunks said, catching on.

"Evidently not." Luna said.

"Well, are troops searching for him?"

"Yes, but, we don't know what he looks like son. It's going to be kind of hard." Kakarotto said to his grandson-in-law.

"I see." Trunks looked down, thinking to himself. His gaze shifted all over, resting on his children. They weren't looking at him, just at the floor. "I have faith that she will be found. Surely, the troops would love to bring home their next queen." He declared, picking up his head. Ryu and Kaida looked at their father, seeing confidence in his eyes. Their heads perked up too, and they stood tall.

"Glad to hear boy. Because you weren't going out there again. You still have a month to challenge me. I hope you've been preparing for that." K Vegeta said, as if ending an argument.

"I have been father. I shall provide a good challenge for you."

"I'm looking forward to it. Dismissed!" K Vegeta yelled, sending everyone from the throne room. All seven grandchildren ran off to train in their private gravity room, given to them by their grandmother queen. Trunks walked with his peers to a training room. Bura and Luna sat on the side to watch their mates and Trunks spar. Usually they would join in, but not since they discovered Bura being with child again. Sometimes, if no one else was around, Luna would spar with Trunks. She too missed Pan. Her niece was her favorite sparing partner and no one else compared.

After dancing around each other for several hours, and stopping to eat lunch, it was dinner time. Trunks sat, listening to his father talk to Kakarotto and Gohan about fighting and the last time there was a challenge for the throne. He sat there, listening all through out the meal. Finally, he could take no more of sitting in silence. Abruptly, he stood, silencing the table. "Father. Tomorrow I challenge you for the throne of Vegeta-sie."

* * *

i'll tell you if you review me! 


	18. Chapter 18

if you're just coming in here ... shame on you! ... i've gone back and edited my whole story ... just little changes ... but things i wanted to embelish a little ... that's why i took so long to update... so go back and read if you like ... but if not ... on with the show!!

* * *

Trunks woke up the next morning sore from the fight with his father. His ass had been handed to him. Breathing in sharply, he sat up. It didn't feel like there was a part of him that didn't hurt to the high heavens. Slowly, he stood and made his way to the shower. After a hot one, he dressed in a gi and left his room. It was time for breakfast. Trunks followed his nose and made his way to his seat. He glanced at his mother before digging into his pancakes, to make sure he was aloud to eat.

A loud thump was heard and they looked at each other. "Is your father in here?"

"No, he's still in the gravity room." Trunks answered, feeling around with his ki.

"Then what was it?"

"I don't know. We'll go check, but stay behind me. I'll alert dad." He spiked his ki three times.

They crept along the hallway. "What's going on here?" A gruff voice boomed.

"Vegeta!" Bulma jumped. "We heard a thump and we're checking it out. Come on." She pulled her husband along.

"This is ridiculous, the."

"Oh shush! Get a move on!" They crept up to Trunks' room and opened the door. On the floor lay a large lump of black. "What the?"

Vegeta walked up and nudged the pile. "It's a girl." He said like it was the most obvious thing on the planet.

"A girl? Then put her on the bed!"

"But mom, that's _my_ bed!"

"Quiet brat." Vegeta said, picking the girl up and placing her gently on the bed. Trunks just huffed. "Who is she?"

"How should I know Vegeta?"

"Because you're in here all the time. Isn't it _your_ …"

Trunks leaned in closer to have a look at the stranger, and ignore his parents behind him. Something about her felt so familiar. Around her body, her long spiky black hair with blue streaks splay. Her eyes were closed, but her face looked so angelic. She wore odd clothing. It looked kind of like what his father wore most of the time. On her neck was an almost-circle of teeth marks like his parents had. What got to him the most was the brown fur around her waist. When he touched it, it moved. "Dad!"

"What?" Vegeta stopped his argument with his mate. He looked where his son was pointing and shoved him back. "Woman, go get some restraints."

"But Vege."

"Now!" She turned and walked out of the room. "Brat, go help your mother. I've alerted Kakarot and his brats."

"Are you gunna take her outa my bed?"

"Now boy!" One again Trunks huffed then left his room. Vegeta leaned closer in towards the girl. She smelled very familiar. Behind him, Goku ITed into the room. On each side of him were Chichi and Goten. Through the window came Gohan and Videl. He told them about the girl. Trunks came back in with the restraints and Vegeta put them on her. With that done, they all left the room.

Hours later, they all heard banging coming from Trunks' room. Everyone walked into the room to see the girl thrashing about. When she saw them, she stopped. Her deep black eyes swallowed up the new-comers. "Father! Mother! T-Trunks! My Lord and Lady." She bowed her head.

No one said a word, they just looked at Vegeta. "Chibi, where are you from?"

"What do you mean Sire?"

"You're speaking saiyan."

"As are you. Everyone does."

"No. Only Kakarot, the brats and I speak it."

"Where am I?"

"You're on Earth."

"Earth?"

"Yes, can you speak Chikyuu?"

"I can." The girl switched languages. Everyone understood her then. "Why are we on Earth?"

"We live here. Who are you?" Gohan answered and asked.

"Live on Earth? No, no, we live on Vegeta-sei. In the palace." She corrected them. "Tru, why are you so young? How old are you?"

"Vegeta-sei? Palace? Who is 'Tru'?" Bulma asked.

"Trunks."

"I'm fifteen."

"My Lord, is all of this true?" She switched back to saiyan.

"Yes chibi. Tell me, who are you?"

"My title is First Class Elite Crown Princess Son Pan, future mate of the Crown Prince Trunks-Vegeta." She told him. Around her, no one understood most of what she had just said. Her name was much different then they could understand. While Vegeta had taught the males their language, he didn't teach them every word.

Before she could say another word, Videl grabbed her stomach in pain. "Gohan!" The short haired beauty cried out. He picked her up and they left the room with Bulma and Chichi.

Pan just lay there, restrained to the bed, looking at her uncle, grandfather, mate and king. Her tail thumped against the bed. A cry was heard. "Go tend your sister." Vegeta said and Trunks walked out the door. Goku and Goten then left to go see Videl. That just left the princess and her king. "Girl, how are you who you say you are? Vegeta-sei had been gone since I was nine." She told him everything about her and where she was from. "I see. You're from a parallel universe. We must find a way to get you home then. You can't stay here for long. You'll absorb this kind of life style."

Trunks walked back in the room holding a baby. "Bura?" Pan asked.

"Bra."

"What?"

"Her name is Bra, not Bura." Trunks corrected. "Wait, how do you know her name?"

"She's my best friend Tru-unks. If she's a baby, where's Little Vegeta?"

"Who?" Vegeta asked.

"Your second son, Bura's twin. Little Vegeta."

"He must be _Bura's _twin cuz _Bra_ doesn't have one."

"Where am _I_ then?" She asked timidly. If L Vegeta didn't exist here, then she might not either.

"It's a girl!" Goku burst into the room. "They named her Pan! Son Pan! She's got black hair, black eyes and the cutest little face!"

"There you are." Vegeta said, looking at the older Pan. She just watched her grandfather dance around.

"My king, will you let me free?" She asked.

Goku stopped his happy-granddaughter-dance to look at the girl. "Why should we?"

"Because I can be trusted grandfather Kakarotto. I never intended to come here, much less any harm." Goku looked at Trunks and Vegeta and the three of them walked out of the room. They said nothing, just stole a silent exit. Pan once again lay there alone, still unable to move. She tried to move her arms. Before she had even tried to move them, her arms hurt. She didn't really remember what happened, just that she had been attacked.

Now that she thought about it, her daughter could have been taken. Pan struggled against her restraints. She had to see if Kaida had been taken too. Despite her broken arm, leg, ribs and tail, she tried with all of her might. Her pride wouldn't let her cry out in pain though. Kaida could be anywhere. Her baby girl might be laying under the bed and no one would know. That's how she was found when Gohan, Goten, Goku, Trunks and Vegeta re-entered the room. Pan was thrashing about, silently crying. "Please!" She wailed when she saw them. "Is my daughter in here? Kaida! She has red hair, green eyes. Brown tail. Baby girl!"

They all felt around the CC compound, but no baby kis other then Bra and Pan. "No my child, she's not here." Gohan said. Pan stopped and her head slumped back, tears silently falling.

"Chibi, I'm going to release you under one condition. You don't fight us."

"I could never raise a hand to my family males."

"Very well then. Kakarot brat number one." Gohan walked to the side of the bed and released the girl he didn't yet know to be his daughter. Pan stood only to fall down because of her broken leg. She tried to catch herself with her broken arm only to land on her broken ribs. Once she was a lump of black on the floor again, she passed out. "Brat, put her in a tank."

Pan spent a week in the regeneration tank before she could come out fully healed. It was nothing she wasn't used to. When she'd been on Earth for ten years, she was always in a tank. Her body guard was a rough sensei. While floating in the tank, she'd dreamed of her mate. She knew he was searching for her. It made her sad that he left their babies alone. Parentless.

Vegeta had been there when she was released. Immediately, he made her get blood work to prove that she was in fact, Gohan's daughter. Her blood proved it, she matched perfectly with the new born quarter saiyan Pan. Vegeta also ordered that she spar with him. Any grandchild of Kakarot's, no matter what timeline, should prove to be a good challenge. Bulma insisted that she at least wear a gi. Vegeta had told his mate right away who the mystery girl was, but only her. Pan had to be the one to tell everyone else. Bulma also insisted that she stay at CC. Pan had just sighed and accepted the offer. All she could do was wait for a way home. That shouldn't take too long. Right?

* * *

PAN!!! found her! what do you think?! 


	19. Chapter 19

i'm so hurt ... all that work to re-edit the whole story and i only gott 1 review ...** _1_**!! so thanks **Avril89**!

* * *

Seven years had passed. It was taking longer then she thought to find a way home. Pan really wanted to go back. It was all she wanted. She'd grown used to life on Chikyuu again. Not that it was hard. She'd spent ten years there growing up. The first time she had ever been separated from Trunks. Now she had been away from him for half her life.

Life was nice though. There were just a few differences now then in her timeline. She got to spar all the time. Unlike on Vegeta-sei. At home, she could only train at lunch time, when all of the men were eating. And only for about an hour and a half. Since females couldn't legally be trained, no one could see her in the act. Here, Vegeta made her fight with him all of the time. She also spared with Goten, Trunks, her little self and Bra. The first time she had spared with her mother and father had been fun. On Vegeta-sei, her mother wasn't very well trained and her father never really fought her, just made sure she was trained. She also had the pleasure of sparring with her grandparents Son. Even grandma Chichi! Though she wasn't as strong as a saiyan, she still put up a good fight. Everyone here was so much stronger then in her timeline. She would definitely be stronger then when she had been taken from her guard and trainer Kamali.

Bulma had been in her lab for most of the time the past years. She was working on a time machine that could go across timelines, instead of back and forth. Despite what everyone thought, she was very far along. There were just some final touches needed. Pan also spent lots of time helping her queen, when she wasn't sparring. At home, she spent time in the labs, since she wasn't allowed to spar there. _'A good queen knows everything about everywhere on Vegeta-sei and her territories'_ Queen Bulma always told her.

"Pan, Pan!" Bra and Panny ran into her room. "Pan, you have to help us! Goten and Trunks are after us!" Bra cried out.

"Yea, Uncle Goten and Trunks are coming for us!" Panny jumped on the bed. She crawled over to her alter-self and shook her. "Pan!" She cried as Bra joined her on the bed. They both started to crawl under the covers when the door burst open.

"Panny!"

"Bra!" The two males yelled. They walked up to the bed and pulled the girls out.

"Panny, that was a terrible thing to do!"

"Yea. you too Bra!" Goten held the girl eye level. "You're coming to the gravity room with us." The boys walked out, holding the girls so they couldn't get away.

Pan rolled over in her bed. It was 3:30 in the am. **At least it's later then usual,** she thought to herself. She usually didn't go to bed till midnight. From either seven or eight in the morning till midnight, she sparred with her king. The seven year old girls were terrors. Always causing trouble for Goten and Trunks. Only the gods knew what it was this morning. She thought about her own heirs. Ryu would be ten now and Kaida would be eight. But she mustn't lay there thinking about home. It would only depress her more then she already was.

Four hours later, Pan woke up again. Usually she roused at 6:30, but today it was 7:30. After her daily mid-sleep-wake-up-call from the girls, she cried for an hour over her babies, then had a nightmare. It was the same one every time. She didn't know if it was real or not. With all her heart, she hoped not.

** dReAm **

_Pan walked across the hall to her bedroom. In front of her, two guards waited to open the doors for her. Behind stood Kaida's two door guards. Before she walked into her room, Kamali walked in to check out the room like he had done in the princess's. He looked back at her and gave a short nod to say it was safe. Once she walked in, the doors were closed behind her. She had six guards in her room besides Kamali. Two at each window and by the doors. There would be more when Trunks' guards came for the night._

_She was about to change for bed when a strange creature appeared in the room. The man, she figured it to be, was almost all white and looked Ice-jin. Her guards all jumped in front of her. He then, one by one, killed them all. The first one sprang forward, but the man just stood there. When the guard got up to him, the Ice-jin placed a hand over his heart and blasted right through him. The next two, who were really twins, jumped at the same time. The Ice-jin jumped and landed so he was behind them, and grabbed their tails as they landed. He punched one in the face and strangled the one with his own tail. Before the next one could jump, the white man sliced his head off with a ki-knife. The other twin came to and was then strangled like his brother. Only Kamali and another guard were left. Kamali stayed while the other jumped. Pan couldn't even cover her eyes to keep from watching as the man's arms, legs, and tail were torn from his torso. She had to watch in horror as all of her beloved guards were slaughtered right in front of her eyes. The last one was her future advisor, Kamali. The white man did an attacked called a "final flash". Kamali jumped in front of her to block her eyes. When the light receded, Kamali was on the ground bleeding from the eyes._

_"Kamali!" Pan screamed, crouching down to touch him, to make sure he was still alive._

_"Stay here Princess, I'll be right back." The man disappeared after stabbing a knife into her trainer's chest. He appeared in Kaida's room and killed all of those guards like he had in Pan's room. Pan ran across the hall into her baby girl's room. Before she could touch her daughter, she was grabbed. "Now, now Princess, I told you to wait in your room." The man said._

_Pan looked to her daughter. Kaida opened her green eyes and looked at her mother and uttered her first word that only her mother heard. "Mommy." The man drug Pan into her room, shutting the doors behind him._

_He threw her onto the bed. "Now I'll have fun, and teach you a lesson for not following orders." He started to walk over to her. She jumped up and tried to run away. The man just grabbed her tail and broke it. She held back crying out in pain as she fell to the floor, landing next to Kamali. "Can't run away." He then reached down to pick her up. She tripped him before he could grab her and tried to run again. "That's it." He caught her and broke her leg. "Now you can't run away." Pan just raised her ki a little and flew up into the air. "You just have trouble learning, don't you?" He also rose into the air and flew at her._

_She didn't scream as he punched her in the gut, breaking some of her ribs. Pan only blocked her attacker from his onslaught of attacks. Finally, he hit her down to the ground. "My Trunks will come and kill you for this."_

_"I doubt that Princess. If that were the case, why isn't he here now?" He grabbed her arm. She tried to snatch it away, only to have it broken as well. "Uh oh, we have to go."_

_"Who are you?"_

_"I am the new Ice-jin King, Lord Frost." He grabbed her other arm and they disappeared._

** eNd dReAm **

Vegeta knew all about her dream. As did Bulma, Gohan, Videl, Goku and Chichi. They had been just as freaked out as her. She didn't want that to be what happened to her, how she crossed timelines. Her memory of what had happened was from her conscious mind. The four young ones didn't know about the dream. They didn't need to know. Though this Trunks was twenty-two and Goten only a year shyer, it wasn't knowledge they needed. Since Pan had started having the dream right when she got to the time like, both boys, being so young, weren't told. Bra and Panny were especially left out.

After getting up and dressing, Pan walked down the steps. She followed her nose to the kitchen where Mrs. Briefs was cooking. Pan didn't have to wait long to have a large stack of pancakes, waffles, and eggs was placed in front of her. It wasn't long before Panny and Bra came in, looking beat. None of them said anything. Pan kept her principles from Vegeta-sei, no one spoke, unless it was the king that said the first word. The girls were just too tired to speak. They were each dressed in a gi, crumpled and damp from their spar. Pan's was dark purple while Bra's was a light blue. Trunks and Goten came in next, smiling broadly. Both boys were also in a gi, but theirs weren't wet from sweat, because the girls didn't tire them out. Goten still wore bright orange like his father, while Trunks still wore dark green. They sat down across from Pan. Trunks secretly had a huge crush on the girl. But he knew it was out of the question. She was so much older, mature and already taken by a different him.

Goten looked at his cross-time niece. He was sad that she was trapped there. But he was happy he got to meet her. Sometimes he wondered what it would be like to live in her timeline. She had told them all about her life. Her and her five comrades. '_If you weren't royalty, you would have made the perfect purging crew_' Vegeta had said. He didn't understand that the planet didn't do that anymore.

Silently, Pan stood, after stacking her plates like Bulma asked her to do. She bowed to the four younger ones and left the room. Mrs. Briefs came in and took care of the dishes. Pan went out to the gravity room to see if her alternate king would like to spar. She knocked on the door and waited for it to open. The prince appeared at the door and let her in. It wasn't until the sky was deep black before they came out though it was only nine instead of midnight. The pair went to the dinning room to join everyone else, minus Bulma, for dinner. They were all eating quietly when Bulma burst into the room startling them all.

"It's ready! I'm finally done! Pan, you can soon go home!" Bulma cheered. "We'll all get a good rest tonight, then tomorrow, we're on our way!"

"What do you mean 'we' my Lady?" Pan asked, after looking at Vegeta. He had told her that she could say 'whatever the hell she damn well please and he didn't give a rat's ass' the first time they were at dinner and she refused to talk.

"Well, I don't want you to go alone, so the males are going for protection. I'm going incase something goes wrong and I refuse to leave the girls and Chichi alone." Bulma said, sitting in her seat.

"Do you know how foolish that sounds? We could possibly end up where we're dwarfs, or weak. And you want to put the children in that position?" Vegeta asked angrily, looking at his two brats, and their friends. He was fine with the two of them sleeping over any time, but sometimes they angered him.

"Not likely. Now, call Goku, Chichi, Gohan and Videl here Vegeta." Bulma ordered, eating her dinner. Vegeta said nothing, just went back to eating. On the side of the room appeared the oldest Sons. Bulma told them her exciting news and plan to accompany Pan on her journey. The four agreed, knowing full well that they couldn't change the blue haired beauty's mind once it was set. They left to finish their own dinners and go home to pack, Panny and Goten going with them. Once they had their things, they would be back to sleep over.

Pan sat smiling to herself. She would be seeing her mate soon. And Ryu and Kaida. Oh how excited she was to see her babies. Seven years she had missed seeing her heirs grow. That was way too long. She sat with her alter family and finished dinner. When they were all done, they went to bed. They were waking at seven to travel. That night Pan was too excited to sleep. But she stayed in bed because her king told her to.

At seven exactly, Pan jumped out of bed. She took a quick shower and put on her armor. It had been in a drawer since she got there. Since there were no armor makers there, she didn't want to ruin her only good set before going home. And since she was too excited to sleep the night before, she had polished it for five hours. At fifteen minutes after seven, she was in the lab, waiting for everyone else. Bulma was already there. She drew blood from Pan and put it in the time machine. It was designed to take her to where her blood belonged. Bulma packed her tools, incase she needed to work on the machine, as everyone else drifted into the lab. Finally, the party of eleven was ready to depart.

"Alright everyone, are we all ready?" Bulma asked.

"Yes, onna, let's get a move on." Vegeta said impatiently.

"Alright, everyone hold hands. Now. Here we go!" She pushed the button. The room turned into a rainbow of lights. Then everyone was gone.

* * *

Oh no! Where did they all go? Where will every1end up? ... You'll just have to wait till next time ... so, i mean if you're bored ... REVIEW!! show me you love me ... and my story! ... REVIEW!!! 


	20. Chapter 20

again i only gott 1 review!! so this chapter's for **Avril89**! thanks for the love!!

* * *

Trunks woke up early the next morning. It was finally the day. Things were going to be different from now on. He sat up and pushed his sheets off himself. Clad in only a pair of boxers, he stood on his bed. He crotched down and got ready. To the horror of his bed, he started jumping. Trunks laughed as Ryu and Kaida bounced up and down, moaning about being woken up. The two jumped up and tackled their father. Today he was challenging their grandfather king for the rule of the planet. Ryu would, from then on, be known as the Crown Prince of Vegeta-sei, instead of his father. 

After a royal rumble on the bed, the family of three decided it was time to dress. Although they all shared the same bed, Kaida dressed in the bathroom, leaving the bed room for the boys. They dressed in their everyday armor and made their way to the dinning hall. Trunks took his seat at the left hand side of his father's seat. Next to him, Pan's seat was vacant, then sat Ryu and Kaida. At the table, the rest of the family sat waiting to eat, both royal and Son houses. Around them there weren't very many guards anymore. Since the kids were older and could defend themselves, the number of guards went down dramatically. K Vegeta, after his daughter-in-law had been taken, had taken the restriction keeping females from fighting down. They were now to be trained like males. The king was last to enter the room. He walked to the head of the table and sat, after looking around at his family.

"Eat." He commanded. Everyone happily complied with the order. After the meal, no one moved. They all waited for K Vegeta to say something. "Dismissed." Together, everyone stood and left. Trunks walked with Goten, L Vegeta, Bura and Luna. Together, the five of them made their way to the garden. Trunks' challenge wasn't until four in the afternoon. The gates of the Royal Coliseum would open at noon, letting people in to get seats. They would start filling at the top because they were the best seats, since the men would be in the air most of the match. On Trunks' last day as a "child", they decided to play their game of hide-and-seek-tag. They played for two hours before their heirs came to join them. The game increased with the seven of them. They all dashed around like little flashes of gold and white light. None of the guards watched any more. They all knew what was going on and were used to it by now. When they had first laid witness to their antics they had almost had heart attacks, thinking the royals were rushing around because of something bad or evil. At two, the game stopped.

They all separated, going to their rooms. Trunks showered and put on the finest armor he had. His colors were the usually family colors. Blood red with black lining and red cape. His father's armor was the opposite way, and when he became king, he would change to that way too. The king would keep his colors, but his cape would be a mix of red and black, to show that he was a past king and still demanded respect. The colors of their capes each had a meaning. Red meant that they were either the king or crown prince. Black meant that they were members of the royal house. Their cape colors also had to be seen again armor color. Even though Goten's cape was black his armor wasn't the royal colors, so one would know that he was just an elite. As usual, Trunks had on black boots and white gloves. On his head a small band wrapped around him. It was to symbolize that he was the crown prince. On his arm also was a band. This one was to show that he was challenging for the crown. Behind him stood his two heirs. They both were dressed just like him, minus the bands. Ryu also had on white boots like his sire's sire. Kaida, in female armor like her mother's, had on white gloves with fingertips cut off and black boots. They each wore crowns, Ryu's a little more extravagant then Kaida's tiara since he was to take the throne from his father one day.

It was now 3:30. Guards opened the doors to the suite to let the trio out. Together, they walked down the hall to the main doors of the palace. Once outside, Trunks stopped. He looked out over Vegeta-sei. The sky was a beautiful dusty red. Below lay out the planet he was about to rule. The town of Trumble lay before him. It was the most populated city on the planet. Mostly soldiers lived there, but it was also home to many nobility and other important people. On the outskirts of it lived second and third classes on the very outsides. After Pan and Luna had gone to Chikyuu, Trunks, Goten and the twins had spent lots of time playing in the city streets. It was also the place where they had gone to their first club, got drunk for the first time, underage of course, and where the boys got all of their concubines. Many a good time was spent there, playing and growing up. The brick laid streets were bare now, all of the citizens were at the coliseum, waiting for the match to start.

Outside waiting for the trio was the rest of their family. They would all fly over together. K Vegeta lifted off the ground first, followed by Bulma. After them everyone lifted off together. They all flew in silence to the coliseum. When they got there, they flew to the royal box and sat, everyone cheering for their arrival. The citizens were excited for everything to get started. Trunks had separated so he could go in by a different entrance. This was tradition, started long ago when the first challenge took place. Amazingly enough, it had lasted through 182 kings. And now it was Trunks' turn to continue it.

At exactly four, the coliseum silenced and Trunks walked in. The entrance he used was across from the royal box. He walked in confidentially, head up, his cape billowing from his stride and the light wind that blew dust by his frame. When he reached the exactly the spot where his father stood to take the throne, he stopped. "My Lord, King Vegeta the second after 180." He yelled, bowing. "I, Crown Prince Trunks-Vegeta, come before you in challenge. It is time for you to step down. It is time for Vegeta-sei to have a new ruler. It is time for me to take over!" He called out the well versed speech.

"I accept your challenge." K Vegeta stood. Bulma came up and took off his cape. He then jumped out of the royal box and landed twenty feet from Trunks. Pan was supposed to be the one to take off Trunks' cape. But since she wasn't there, it stayed on him for the match. Both males crotched down into a fighting stance. Bulma was about to call the start of the challenge, but something stopped her.

From the corner of the arena, a bright light flashed. Dirt flew around everyone. Trunks and Vegeta stood tall, refusing to be blown away. When the light and dirt receded, eleven people were left standing together. The whole place gasped collectively. Trunks' heart leapt up into his throat. There, in all her magnificent glory, stood his mate. He couldn't move or speak. Her back was to him, but he would know her, and her ki, anywhere.

Mumbling was heard from the group. Pan looked at a woman that looked exactly like his mother and nodded. Then she turned around. She became still. About one hundred feet from her stood her mate. After seven years, she was home. She ignored the other royal and Son houses. "Tru. TRUNKS!" She yelled, breaking out into a run, tears streaming from her eyes.

"Pan!" He ran at her. They met in the middle of the field in a bone crushing hug. "Pan!" They both cried happy tears.

The royal and Son family flew out of the box and down to where Pan was. Trunks let go of her reluctantly so others could hug and touch her too. He stood back only to have Ryu and Kaida hide behind him. Though they stood tall, they hunkered behind their father. Pan gladly hugged everyone around her. When she was done with parents and peers, she looked down. Behind her mate stood red and green. Her babies. She trembled, wanting to hug them, touch them, meet them. Around her she could barely hear the crowd's cheers over having their missing princess back, hardly caring how nice the royals were acting despite their reputations.

"Pan, please meet your heirs. Ryu-Vegeta and Kaida-Hime. Ryu, Baby Girl, this is your mother." Trunks moved aside to let them see each other fully.

She couldn't move. Only shake in anticipation. There they were. She'd waited seven years to see them again. Pan looked between the two, not being able to look at them enough. They had both gotten so big. Each of their hair had changed from like a normal saiyan's, sticking out oddly, to like their father's, flat like a human's. She dropped to her knees, feeling the dirt crunch beneath her. The inseparable-duo just kept looking at her, stone still. Silence echoed around the whole coliseum, everyone watching in anticipation for what the royal heirs would do with their mother. Kaida moved first. She jumped to hug her mother. Ryu immediately following.

On the other side of the field stood the ones from the other timeline. Pan stood and waved them over when she stopped hugging her children. K Vegeta leaned over and whispered to Kakarotto, who just nodded. "The others need to leave right now. Kakarotto will take you to a quiet room in the palace. When we're done, we'll come talk to you. Hold hands." K Vegeta ordered when they reached him. They complied and Kakarotto used his IT to take them away. He returned right away so the battle could continue. The king would never let him miss the fight. No one said a word, they just flew up to the royal box. Only K Vegeta, Trunks and Pan stayed below. Pan removed Trunks' cape, like Bulma had done for her mate, then flew up to the box.

The two men once again resumed their fighting stances. Prince and king were about to square off. Everyone sat forward in the stands with anticipation once again. They all waited for their queen to call out the word. The stands were packed with saiyans from every part of the planet so tightly that everyone was touching the person next to them. Even the top part of the coliseum was lined with bodies. Only guards and off-planet soldiers were missing from the ceremony. Bulma raised her hand. Everyone hushed waiting for the word. "Utsu!" Her graceful, tan hand fell.

Neither man moved. They stood stock still. Then they disappeared. They had charged at each other at breakneck speed. Meeting in the middle, they clashed. A shockwave was sent around when their kis met. This set the crowd off yelling. Trunks and Vegeta met in a headlock. They held each other tight, neither wanting to give up an inch. Trunks leaned to the right quickly catching his father off guard. As they toppled to the ground, Trunks rolled away and jumped to his feet. Vegeta kept rolling, ending on his feet.

The two men stood hunched over, staring at each other. Above them, the sky darkened like night. Heat lightening crackled above them. Slowly, the fires on the coliseum floor lit up from their bowls. The men stayed still, then Trunks moved. He disappeared, Vegeta quickly following. Shockwaves of energy were sent off where the men clashed. Everyone was able to follow, thanks to their well-trained eyes. Then Trunks was sent crashing to the ground. He landed hard on his back. His eyes were closed as he laid still. Vegeta slowly descended to the ground and walked over to his son.

When he was close enough, Trunks' eyes shot open and he threw his legs up, kicking his father in the chest. Vegeta flew back and landed, skidding on his feet. They both stood and faced each other. Around them, the crowd cheered wildly. They yelled and grunted like primal animals. The two men stared again. Black eyes met blue ones. Vegeta closed his eyes and smirked. He chuckled lightly. "Come on boy. You promised me a good fight. And here we are, dancing around." He opened his eyes and looked at his son.

Trunks said nothing, just powered up to super saiyan. Vegeta chuckled and imitated his son, jumping up as well. "You'll get your fight father." Trunks promised and charged his father. Once again they disappeared, moving so fast. Pan sat nervously. She hadn't seen her mate fight in seven years. In front of her, her heirs sat calmly side by side, watching their sire. Her breath hitched as Trunks was sent back by a punch. He stopped himself and flew back. Vegeta formed a blast and fired at his son. Trunks just swatted it away into the sky and continued at his father. As he was about to hit him, Trunks shifted flying downward. He grabbed his father's ankles as he passed and threw him to the ground.

While the king fell, the prince followed him down. As he flew at his father, Trunks powered up to level two. He shot blasts at his father, who stopped descending. They both met upside-down, punching each other mid-air. They punched and blocked. They didn't hit each other often. Trunks knew he had the upper hand. Vegeta couldn't go to level two. The king punched his challenger in the gut and flew to the middle of the stadium. He raised his arms. "Now. My sons and daughters, show your king that you are loyal to him. Lend me your energy!" Around the arena, everyone raised their arms and gave their energy to their king. Vegeta smirked and powered up to level two.

Only seven people didn't raise their arms. Goten, Bura, Pan, L Vegeta, Luna, Ryu and Kaida all kept their arms at their sides. Together, they flew out and surrounded their prince. They put their arms out and gave him their energy. Trunks put himself up to level three, yelling as he powered up. He could have easily done it by himself, but part of the challenge was a show for the citizens of Vegeta-sei. The seven flew back to the box to let Trunks finish off his father. "Now father. It is time for your down fall." Trunks split into two, then four, like he had done in his fight with Ryu.

The four Trunks' flew at the lone Vegeta. They all attacked him with a barrage of punches. Vegeta was barely able to keep up with blocking. It was almost time to end the fight. The king knew from the beginning that his son would defeat him. It was mostly just a show. Back in earlier, more barbaric times, the challenge was to the death. The prince and king were usually closer in power. Saiyans used to be so brutal to each other. Fathers usually killed their sons, because they challenged when they weren't strong enough to win. It took grandsons to be strong enough, when the king became weak, to inherit the throne.

Vegeta also had a band across his head. The point of it was for Trunks to break it off. This would signify the defeat of the king. The band was made of the hardest substance on Vegeta-sei. Since Trunks is a super saiyan, he could merely pluck the band off. It's why so many died. Princes blew off the king's head to break the band. Vegeta landed on his back after being punched to the ground. The three clones of Trunks landed around him and hauled him up. Each of the king's arms were grabbed, as well as his tail. The real Trunks walked up. Altogether, the challenged lasted two hours. He raised his hand and merely plucked the band from his sire's head. Trunks rose in the air in the middle of the coliseum. In his hand, he held the broken band above his head.

"A new day has come. A new rule of the planet of Vegeta-sei. The challenge is complete. I, Trunks-Vegeta, Crown Prince of Vegeta-sei claim myself the new King of Vegeta-sei!" Trunks repeated the ancient speech.

"Hail Trunks-Vegeta! Hail Trunks-Vegeta!" The crowd chanted.

The other three Trunks disappeared and both men powered down. Vegeta flew up next to his son. He raised his arms and the crowd settled. Officially, he was still king until Trunks' coronation ceremony. "Dismissed!" The crowd all left as father and son flew to the royal box. Bulma rushed to Vegeta as Pan went to Trunks, Ryu and Kaida following closely. "Now, Kakarotto, where did you put the other ones of us?"

* * *

they're back together!! that was my longest chapter yett! hope you guys like it! and i hope to gett more then just 1 review this time! so ... PLEAZE, REVIEW ME!! i'll love you forever and continue my story!

and Happy Halloween! it's my fave holiday! hope it's your's too!


	21. Chapter 21

sory it's taken long ... but here it is!

* * *

Vegeta sat looking around him. The room was very beautiful. It had black walls with white marble flooring. The bed sat on a large black sleigh with white bedding. The dressers and desk were all white with black accents. They were in the sitting area of the room. It had several chairs, couches and tables. On the couch next to him, Goku was goofing around with Bra and Panny. He just groaned. There they were, back on their home planet and he was restricted, ironically, to his old chambers, with and idiot. Though the colors were all wrong, Vegeta knew that this was his room, just from the view outside to the red planet. This was the life that he was robbed of. Here he was a king, on Chikyuu he was one of the Z-Senshi. He would give anything to be king of his ruthless race. To be able to command armies of killers, purging planets and making him ruler of the universe.

Bulma, Chichi and Videl sat talking in chairs. While Gohan, Goten and Trunks sat silently on the couch across from Vegeta. None of them knew what to expect. The girls were excited, they were in another timeline.

They all silenced when the door opened. In front stood K Vegeta, towering over all of the sitting people. He walked in, followed by everyone else. Pan came up and stood by his side. The alternates all stood. All of the adults stood at equal height. The other Vegeta approached the king and they stood nose to nose. K Vegeta just stood there. Alternate Vegeta smirked, he was stronger.

"Hiya!" Goku walked forward. He would happily break the ice created by the oldest two Vegetas. "We're from another timeline. Parallel to yours."

K Vegeta's eyes shifted to the bubbly man. He was glad the idiot wasn't _his_ companion. "Yes. Pan briefed us on the way over. The trouble now is what to do with all of you. I'm sure you'd like to stay and visit for a little. And you're perfectly welcome here. But, you'll have to act properly. You, you're too happy to be here. Chibi tells me they call you 'Goku', so that's what you'll be called here. She also told me the young girls also have different names. Bra and Panny. The adults though, we'll call you 'alter' then your name."

"That's fine. So you'll be Vegeta and I'll be alter-Vegeta. Where will we stay? I demand this room."

"You'll have rooms here. This one is actually my commander, Kakarotto's room." The identical man never lost eyes contact. Alter Vegeta slightly flinched. His room was really the room of his village idiot's counterpart.

"Grandfather King, may we be excused?" Ryu asked. He looked at his alter-grandfather critically. There was something off about the man that Ryu couldn't quite put his finger on, but he didn't exactly trust him.

"Yes my boy. Why don't you take the two young girls, show them around? If that's alright."

"Yes." A Vegeta answered shortly. He wanted to go out and view his home planet. The nine kids left, leaving only the adults. "Who are those two?"

"Prince Vegeta, also called 'Little Vegeta'. And his mate Son Luna, Kakarotto and Chichi's only female heir. Come, we'll show you around." The alters followed the king out of the door, Goku pulling his Chichi away from the girl that was their daughter. Trunks, Pan, Goten, Bura, L Vegeta and Luna ducked out of the tour. It was their home planet after all.

The six comrades walked to the garden in silence. It had been seven years since they were last whole. Trunks held Pan's hand as they all strolled. His grip was tight; like he was afraid she'd disappear again. She just let him hold her tightly, glad to be with him again. They laid down in the middle of the garden's grass. No one said a word. Pan was so happy to be home. There was nothing like being there where she belonged. She'd missed her own time's family. While the other time had Trunks, Goten, Bra and Pan, there was no Luna or L Vegeta, and no one was her age. One thing she missed was sparring with her family, especially Luna. She was like the sister that Pan never had, and she confided her secrets to both Luna and Bura.

Slowly, the children came into the area their parents were. Kaida ran up and jumped on Trunks. He didn't move, just let his daughter flop on him like a bed. He always used his ki to protect him. The first time she fell on him had actually hurt his chest. Ryu laid in between his parents. He wasn't used to his mother's presence, but was excited that she was home. The other heirs went to their parents as well. Panny and Bra went up and laid on the other side of Pan. Still not a word was uttered, preserving the silence.

"Daddy." Kaida said after a little while.

"Yes Baby Girl?"

"Are you going to sit at the head of the table now?"

"After I'm coordinated I will my angel." Trunks spoke softly, stroking his daughter's hair. Only to his family did he show his tempered side. The only time the citizens saw him be nice was when Pan returned during the challenge earlier that day.

"Weakling." They all turned to see A Vegeta, who had split from the group of adults. "How can you spout that kind of rubbish from your mouth?"

Ryu immediately stood to defend his father, smoke lightly streaming from his nostrils. He didn't move, just stood to intimidate. Behind him, Kaida clicked her tongue, warning her brother to calm down. He still didn't move. Ryu knew the man was stronger then him, so he eyed him up, looking for a weakness. Then he spotted one. He smirked as he unraveled his tail from his waist. Then he clicked his tongue. Behind him, his cousins and sister all followed his lead. They all wagged their tails in their A grandfather's face, since he didn't have one.

A Vegeta clenched his fists, he was still angry over the loss of his beloved tail. He was about to move forward to punch the boy, but a voice stopped him. "Ryu-Vegeta, stop that." They all looked over to see the other adults. Videl had spoken to yell at her grandson. The smoke that had been coming from Ryu's nostrils stopped and he re-wrapped his tail, followed by his cousins. It was clear to everyone that Ryu was the leader of the heirs, with a minor hand of Kaida. When the six were younger, they didn't follow a particular leader as their heirs did now. Trunks smirked to himself, knowing that his son would be a great king one day.

"Alter, I said you all had my permission to stay here, but I also said you had to adopt our customs. I expect that it would take a day or two for all of you, but you Alter. I would think that you could revert back to your old ways easily. Not fight it."

"What do you mean King? He's always been like this, a hard-headed jerk." Goku laughingly described his best friend. He reached his hand out to put it on A Vegeta's back, but the man moved before the hand touched him.

"He insults his heirs at home?" Q Bulma asked.

"Oh yea, all the time," A Trunks said bored. "Everyone except mom, Bra, and Panny. And your Pan of course. They're his little angels. And Pan sparred with him, called him king, fed his ego." Laughter came from the alternates.

A Vegeta just glared around. They were all making light of the way he was raised to be sayain. "Enough. I will act how I always do, no different. None of you had my childhood. And you can go fuck yourselves." Clearly, he was angry at everyone. Then he stormed off.

K Vegeta looked at the alters. "What could he have possibly gone through to act that way?"

"He was raised by Freeza, dad beat him to super saiyan, dad defeated Freeza, then Marii did, then he was beat by Buu, dad beat him the first time he came to Chikyuu, was beat by Cell, and some other stuff too." A Gohan said his prince's history briefly.

"Oh my." Q Bulma said, her well trained hand covering her mouth.

"You're all super saiyan as well?" L Vegeta asked.

"Yea, all different levels." A Goten said.

"Well we're all at level two, but Trunks, he's at level three." The king boasted proudly, looking at his oldest son.

"Goku and dad are at level four, Gohan, Goten and I are at level two and Bra and Panny are level one." A Trunks said.

"Alter-me's super?" Bura looked at her little self. Bra just gave a cheesy grin and jumped up to super. Panny followed her best friend and made the jump as well.

Kakarotto stared at the girls. They were amazing to him. "I wish to spar with them."

"No Kakarotto, you know the law." K Vegeta said.

"Please Sire, I want to see what they can do." His eyes stayed on the female cubs.

"I said no. Females don't fight. I don't care if they're from an alter timeline. Girls, power down. You have to try and blend in here. Even if you already exist." K Vegeta spoke with authority, looking hard at the children.

"Easy Vegeta, they don't know any better, they're only seven years old." Q Bulma calmed her mate. "Please, let's go eat dinner."

"Yes, come, we'll dine." K Vegeta beckoned.

"I'll be right there, I gotta find Vegeta. Well, my time's Vegeta, not you three." Goku put his hand behind his head in Son fashion.

"Very well then, come along." K Vegeta lead everyone.

Goku concentrated hard to find his best friend. It was hard since there were two Vegetas with the same ki signature, but his Vegeta's was much higher. Then he found him and IT-ed to where Vegeta was. "Hey Vegeta, it's dinner time."

"Kakarot, you ass, can't you think with anything besides your stomach?"

"But everyone's expecting us."

"You fool. We're finally home where we belong and you want to play around. They're living the lives we should have. I should be king. Obviously you're high up on the chain of command. Only the gods know what you did to deserve that."

"Well I'm not like him, he's too serious."

"No he's not, you're too laid back. Everything's a game for you. You'll never wake up and realize how the universe really works."

"I know plenty Vegeta. I've always come through in battle. I can be serious when needed, but I don't want to live my whole life with a stick up my ass." With that said, Goku disappeared, leaving Vegeta to himself.

"I'm the Prince of all Sayians. I _don't_ have a stick up my ass." Vegeta clenched his fists.

"Hello Prince of Sayains."

Vegeta turned around. "Who are you?"

"You're new king."

* * *

please review!! ... thanks to my last two reviewers ... puertorrican-babe and Avril89 ...glad to kno i'm writing for at least 2 readers! 


	22. Chapter 22

Happy New Year y'all

thanks for my review puertorrican-babe so this one's for you!

now remember ... the alters will have the A be4 their name like A Vegeta and everyone else from my timeline is normal

on with the show!

* * *

"I didn't think A Vegeta would be that angry, enough to skip dinner." Trunks said. 

"Oh you don't know how he is." Pan told her mate as they walked to bed. "He'll probably skip breakfast too, just to show his anger. He likes to think that the universe revolves around him." She rolled her eyes.

They reached their door and stopped. Neither had been in the room since Frost had taken Pan. Last time Pan had been in the room, she had been consumed by fear. As had Trunks, but he had only seen the end result of the struggle of his mate and her guards. They both struggled with the thought of going in the room. Playful yelling could be heard down the hall. Ryu and Kaida were down in their room.

"Come on." Trunks pulled Pan down to his old room. "Shhh." He said to her, finger to his lips. He crept up to the door, then threw it open. "Hhhaaaaa!!!!" He yelled, bouncing in. To Trunks' surprise, the room was empty and clean. No trace of the duo anywhere. "Guess they're not."

"Hhhaaa!!" From above, two pillows came crashing down on his head. Then he was hit in the back and chest at the same time. "You always come back for more papa!"

"Yes father, when will you ever learn?"

"Ahh, yes, but the tables have turned my little ones. It's no longer a double team. You're mother's on my side!" Trunks said as he walked over to the bed and threw a pillow to his mate. She hit Ryu as Trunks went after their baby girl.

Two hours later, the family of four lay panting on the bed. Feathers were strewn about the room. "Mama, how come you left us?" Kaida asked.

"I couldn't help it baby, I was taken away by an evil man."

"Frost." Ryu told the girl by his side. "Remember I told you about him?"

Kaida nodded to her brother then turned back to her mother. "Then where did you go?"

"I was in an alternate timeline. Those other people you met today, I was living with them."

"Did you miss us?"

"Of course my darlings. I thought about you everyday!" Her eyes became all misty.

"Why didn't you try to come back?" Ryu cut in.

"I did, but nothing worked. They have something called 'dragon balls' in the other timeline. Seven magic balls that, when gathered together, a dragon comes from them and grants any wish you want. But the dragon said I belonged there. I had to wait for Bulma to invent a time machine that crossed timelines."

"Grandmother Queen's an inventor?"

"In a way Ryu, in the other time, she is. But here, she's the queen and only the queen."

"Pan we better get to bed. It's quarter of two in the A.M. already. Come on babe. Good night Ryu, good night my Baby Girl." Trunks pat his son's back and kissed his daughter on the head.

"Night father."

"Night papa."

"Good night Ryu, good night Kaida."

"Night mother."

"Night mama." Both children hugged their mother, then laid down in bed. By the time Trunks and Pan were at the door, their heirs were already asleep. Pan stood and looked at the bed that held the children she had waited seven years to see. Ryu on one side of the bed, Kaida at the foot of the other. After a minute, Trunks pulled her away.

They walked down the hall, back to their own room. Again they hesitated to go in. Around them, three dozen guards stood ready. The doors opened and two of the three dozen flooded into the room, the last staying in the hall. They all stood spaced out in the room to watch over the royal pair. All but Trunks turned away when Pan changed, so the future queen could have her privacy. Trunks watched just so there was always a pair of eyes on her, then he changed. They laid in bed, huddled together and fell asleep with 48 eyes on them and 24 in the hall.

Trunks woke to sunlight shinning in on his face. He felt by his side, only to find an empty bed. It was only a dream to have Pan back. Covers thrown back, Trunks sat up. He looked around. A dozen guards stood sporadically around the room. What puzzled him the most was that he was in his and Pan's room, and not with his heirs. Panicking, he jumped out of bed, and left the room. The hall had six men occupying it. Behind him, the twelve guards disappeared from the room he was in. He ran down the hall to his old room. Inside was a female servant making the bed. She stopped when she saw him and bowed down to the floor, her green hair spilling gracefully around her slender body. Immediately, Trunks left the room and ran down the empty hall to the gravity room, only to find it empty. Next he ran to the throne room, empty as well. He felt around with his ki. Nothing. He couldn't find anyone. No family, no friends, guards, servants, citizens of the planet. "Graaahhh!" He yelled at the top of his lungs.

Pan jumped at the sound of her mate screaming in terror. He was having a nightmare. "Trunks! Trunks! Wake up!" She shook him. He didn't stir. "Romalsi." A guard came up and clamped his hand down on the prince's mouth. The room was filled with muffled yelling. His screams sounded so painful. Now he was yelling 'no, not my father,' whatever that meant. "TRUNKS!" Pan screamed in his ear.

Trunks' eyes shot open. When he stopped his yelling, the guard removed his hand, bowed and went back to his post. Silent tears streamed down Trunks' face. He sat up and held his head in his hands. Then he spiked his ki three times, calling his family in an alert. They would all meet in the throne room. Pan sat up with him and put her arm around him. He turned and flung himself into her embrace. There he cried. Pan waved her hand in the air. Even though she had been gone for seven years, she still knew her royal ways. All but four of the guards left the room. But two more entered, Kamali and Devlin. The six guards stood watch as their crown prince cried in the arms of their princess.

"Trunks, let's dress so we can go meet everyone else. You called them all together." Pan helped him up, then they dressed. Together, the royal couple and six guards went to the throne room. Ryu and Kaida ran up to their father, each latching on to one of his legs. Ryu knew well that when an alert was called to bring his sister and cousins to the throne room. As oldest, he was their protector. Angel, the next oldest, also helped bring the heirs in. The four of them walked to the front of the room where the rest of the family was. "Let's go in the war room, so that everyone can have a seat." Pan suggested.

K Vegeta agreed and led them all in. Just as the door was about to shut, the alters showed up, all but Vegeta. The king waited for them before he shut the door. Around the room everyone sat, heirs on their parent's lap. Trunks stood at the front of the room. He looked around. Goten made eye contact with his best friend and held it. His eyes had such intensity. Goten was a true friend, one that was dependable. In his lap sat his oldest daughter, Angel. His mate held their younger daughter, Akio. Bura had another little girl they named Vega, who was currently in Bulma's arms. Trunks' gaze broke from his brother-in-law and continued around the table. In the back of the room sat the alternates. Trunks looked into A Goten's eyes. The other man's didn't have the same intensity as the elite man's did. But the look in them was the same.

"I had a dream." Trunks looked down to his heirs. "It was a nightmare. And none of you were in it. Only my father." Trunks shifted his sights over to his sire. "I woke in my room and Pan wasn't there, only guards. I ran down the hall to my heir's room. Only a servant making their bed. The gravity room was empty. So was the throne room. I felt around with my ki and found none of you. It was like you had all died and gone to Otherworld. So I went the garden. Maybe you all were suppressing your ki. But none of you were there. So I went to my field, where I could sit and think and try to locate your kis. But there were already two people there. As I got closer, I could see that it was my father and a white man. He was attacking you. I screamed at them as I was getting closer. I heard him say "your new king". Then he grabbed your arm and you both."

"Disappeared." Everyone's attention shifted to the door. "Good story brat," They all looked over to see A Vegeta standing in the doorway. "You suck at telling stories."

Trunks stared the stronger man in the eye. Then he looked at him. "It was you. Not my father. You and the Vegeta in my dream have the same training suit. He took _you_ in my dream."

"Then why am I here now boy?"

"I don't know. He must've brought you back."

"You're smart brat. But dumb to put everyone in the same room." A Vegeta's eyes shined evilly as he smirked. "Now I'll get a reward for all you royals and elites. This timeline'll be destroyed."

"Vegeta! What are you doing?" A Bulma cried out from the back.

"Making you a queen." A Vegeta powered up to super saiyan one.

* * *

please review! not just make my story your favorite ... it is nice that you do that ... but i want to kno how you feel! 

love


	23. Chapter 23

i can't believe it ... not a single review for my last chapter!!

i still don't own ... just my own characters ... and the guys from the normal timeline have the A which means alter ...

anywhooo ... on with the show!!

* * *

Immediately, all of the older males jumped to their feet. Goku held the eyes of his prince, then jumped at him and IT-ed out of the room to a large open field. Behind them, everyone else appeared, holding on to Kakarotto. They all watched the struggle between alter-prince and Earth's savior. Goku had joined A Vegeta as super saiyan. Around the pair, all of the men powered up to level one as well. Both Chichis pulled the females and cubbies back.

"What do you think you're doing Vegeta? This is idiotic and dumb … and not like you at all!" Goku cried.

"You're right. I've been given a generous offer by a man of pure white. Frost." All of the royals and elites gasped. A Vegeta had given into the last of the Ice-jins. The very man that had taken away their Panny-chan for so long. Trunks grit his teeth and powered up to level three, his highest ascension. His fists clenched tightly, turning his whole hands white. This alter-father of himself and Bura had given in.

"Thought you were too strong to be controlled any more Vegeta. First Freeza, then Babidi, and now Frost. Truly, you are weak, _Prince_." Goku teased.

"You'd never understand jackass. I'm stronger then all of you now." A Vegeta smirked.

"Then you leave us no choice." Goku's eyes darkened. He had to kill his best friend. Behind him, A Bulma cried, screaming 'no, not her Geta'. Goku powered up to level three and stood next to the prince of the current timeline. King and Little Vegeta powered up and stepped up as well. The other Trunks, both Gotens, Gohans and Kakarotto all stepped forward, powered up to max. "There is still time to change your mind Vegeta. Do the right thing."

"I am!" A Vegeta powered up to level four, quickly followed by Goku. A Vegeta stood there as all of the other men came flying at him. All he could do was dodge the ten pair of fists that came at him.

With the females stood the young male heirs. They could all only watch. A Chichi held A Bulma tightly to console her, Bra holding on to her mother's leg crying. Neither knew why A Vegeta would do this to himself and, inadvertently, his mate and heirs as well. Ryu wanted to charge in and help, but his sister held him back. He was needed to protect the females and cubbies. All he wanted to do was kill the man hurting has family. This was the man his mother was with?

"Ryu no!" Kaida cried, holding on to his arm when he started to go towards the fight. "Don't leave me! Please!" She cried on his side. Ryu stopped and hugged his sister, soothing her tears.

"I promise you all the time Reds, I'll never leave you. You'll always have my protection." Ryu whispered to only her. They looked back toward the fight to see their sire punch A Vegeta in the face.

Pan was also having the same struggle as her son. How much she wanted to go in and help her family males. She had spent seven years with this Vegeta, and this wasn't like him. Behind her, Panny held her back. And she was being held back by Bura. The Queen Bulma and Chichi just stood watching. They had only rarely seen their mates fight. But they weren't scared, they were trained to fight and had their male grandsons to protect them.

"Vegeta stop this!" Goku yelled. He knew it was useless to talk, but he had to try.

"Shut it Kakarot."

"But I didn't say anything." Kakarotto said confused.

"Not you, my idiot of a Kakarot." A Vegeta corrected.

"I'm not an idiot." Goku punched A Vegeta in the gut. They were doing an all too familiar dance. All of their free time was spent sparring with each other. This was almost like what they did when A Vegeta was Majiin. However, this time, Vegeta couldn't kill thousands of bystanders. Just his family.

A Vegeta only blocked when it was ten on one, it wasn't a fair fight. It went on like this for almost an hour, A Vegeta dancing around his family. So far none of the eleven men had powered down. None of them were weakening either. They all could only chase each other around.

"Why are you doing this alter?" K Vegeta asked.

"You wouldn't understand. Everyday you live the life I was robbed of." A Vegeta punched the king in the face, only to have L Vegeta jump on his back. A Vegeta grabbed the boy by the neck and swung him around to face him, studying him intently. "The son I never had. Pesky brat." He threw his never-born son.

"Don't speak to my son that way! Or anyone else in my house!" K Vegeta growled.

Trunks jumped over his father, coming down to kick A Vegeta in the head and gut. A Vegeta caught the two feet, but wasn't ready for the one in his back thanks to his own son.

All of the females and heirs were watching the fight intently. Pan jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder. "So we meet again princess." Everyone turned to see a man floating in the air. Frost. Though they had never seen him before, they all knew what he looked like by instinct. He looked exactly like his twin, except he had blue instead of purple on his body. "Good job Prince of all Saiyans. You managed to gather them all as told. Once I kill them, you may have the planet. And be king."

Everyone froze. All of the royals looked at Frost with such intense anger. The males forgot all about A Vegeta. Their stances changed as they turned to their new opponent. "You will pay for taking my mate." Trunks was seething.

"Please brat. If you can't defeat the Prince, how do you expect to defeat me? I don't have time for this. I get to kill the king, his heir and Kakarotto. For killing my family members. Then, Monkey Prince, you can do what you wish with the rest." The evil laugh that was emitted by the Ice-jin king sent shivers down everyone's spines.

"How about this?" A voice spoke up. Frost looked around, but couldn't identify where the sound came from. Ryu floated up from the ground. "You release my alter-grandfather, and we won't kill you."

Frost laughed. He laughed so hard he started chocking and coughing. "Oh what little you fools know. I'm not controlling him! He's doing this all on his own!"

A Vegeta just smirked, his eyes glinting evilly. "That's right. Now I will do what I came here to do." With a grunt, A Vegeta got down into a battle stance.

* * *

please review!! please please!! 


	24. Chapter 24

sory for the long delay ... but here it is! hope y'all enjoy it still!!

Pan couldn't believe what she was hearing. She started to power up. Only her sensei knew how truly powerful she was, but he wasn't there to hold her back. And even if he was, she wouldn't let him. Before he knew what was happening, _A _Vegeta was blocking a super saiyan two Pan's barrage of punches. "How dare you? I trusted you! They're my family! They're your family! All those years. How could you? I can't believe I trusted you. I can't believe I ever mistook you for my father-in-law! I hate you, you mother-fucking-back-stabbing-asshole!" Every sentence she uttered was accented by a punch or kick.

"Pan, you don't understand." He tried to grab her fist, but to no avail.

"I understand perfectly! Just because I'm a female. You've betrayed us all. You back-stabbing-son-of-a-bitch. I wish you were on Vegeta-sei when it blew up in your timeline. You deserve the worst death." Pan wanted to cry, but her pride refused to let her. The last time she had cried was when she was eight, when she left for Chikyuu-sei. "I hope you're proud of yourself. What you did to your family." She punched him square in the jaw, sending his head reeling back.

Goten grabbed his niece and pulled her back before she had the chance to hurt herself. They were all amazed to see their planet's first female super saiyan ever. "Stand down Pan!" Goten whispered fiercely. Pan just trembled in anger in his hold, still trying to get at her alternate father-in-law.

"Father, I was wondering," Trunks turned to his son. "May I fight too? My ability may be an asset." Everyone turned their attention from the scene Pan made to her son.

"Why Ryu, that's a great idea." Trunks smirked evilly. It could be beneficial to have a dragon on their side.

Ryu left the females and cubs and ran out to join his father. "Told you I'd fight in the next war." To match the other males, Ryu jumped up to level one as well. He was excited, this was his first fate deciding fight. From the side, Kaida looked forlornly at her brother.

"Well go on Prince, kill them." Frost encouraged _A_ Vegeta.

"Oh there will be death. Don't you worry." _A_ Vegeta's chuckle made Frost frown deeply. Quickly, he recognized the plan of the saiyan prince.

"And now I realize my error in putting my faith in an angry primate." When he looked down, he saw that the females and cubbies were no longer below him. _A_ Chichi had moved them out of harm's way. Since Ryu and Pan had left the group, their main protection was gone. Bra and Panny jumped up to super saiyan, just in case. "Well this should prove to be a good fight. A thirteen on one. I always knew you animals to be barbaric and unfair in fights."

"Pan's not fighting." Gohan decided for his daughter, leaving no room for argument. Pan said nothing but went over to the females and cubs, still at level two.

"And Trunks and I can do a fun dance." _A_ Goten looked at his best friend. Frost watched with mild interest as they fused into Gotenks. Together, they powered up to level three.

"Surely the cub's too young to die." Frost insulted Ryu. "You're what six?"

Smoke filtered out of Ryu's nostrils as his gold tail lashed behind him. "I'm ten."

"Oh I'm sorry Chibi-no-ouji." Frost laughed. He stopped his laughing when he was hit by a ki blast. Thrown by Kaida. She too had smoke coming from her nose, she didn't let anyone insult her family males. "You'll pay for that little girl." Frost charged at the princess, but was blocked by her father, brother, and grandfathers, each with a ki blast in hand. He turned to see the alters behind him. "It would appear as if I'm surrounded and out numbered. Though I'll never be out classed by the likes of you all!"

_A_ Vegeta steamed. "No one talks about my race that way. You're just embarrassed that a monkey fooled you. I'll never figure out what made you think that I'd follow you. No one messes with my race. _Or_ my family. It's a good thing that Kakarot knew what I was planning. Just like a good warrior."

"I didn't know what your plan was." Kakarotto said.

"He meant me. And thanks Vegeta." Goku said, recognizing the small compliment. Probably the only one he'd ever get from the proud prince.

Pan's eyes shined brightly. She knew she couldn't have been wrong about her alter father-in-law. Looking back, she could see pride in _A_ Bulma and Bra's eyes. Though she couldn't really tell, the look on Gotenks' face told her that _A_ Trunks was proud as well.

"What do I care if you tricked me? None of you are strong enough to beat me." Frost argued. Their fight hadn't even started and he was already bored with them.

"Not alone, but a eleven on one, I like the odds." The king countered. "You obviously know nothing of my proud race of people. Or even more proud, the Royal and Son Houses. You fool!" _K_ Vegeta smirked, matching his alter perfectly. Their stance was identical, as well as the looks on their faces. The only way for an outsider to tell them apart was by their armor. "Stand back alters, this is our fight. Step in only when needed."

"As you wish, but know that we'll be right here and have your backs. One thing you learn from the Z-Senshi is teamwork." Goku said.

"And how to be an idiot." _A_ Vegeta mumbled, earning a dopey look from Goku.

"This should be fun." Frost said cooly. Goten and Trunks charged in first. They both pounced in a practiced sort of way that they always did when they sparred on a team. Followed swiftly by _L_ Vegeta and Gohan in a similar fashion. _K_ Vegeta and Kakarotto entered in slowly. Frost blocked bunch after punch, blast after blast, knowing that his life depended upon it. On the sides, the alter's stood in a super form. They had already defeated their own time's Ice-jin empire. But that didn't stop A Vegeta from throwing in small ki blasts. Ryu also stood out, timid to enter into his first fight.

That all changed, however, when Frost threw a blast that almost hit Kaida. Ryu then lost it. Quickly, he ascended to level two and sprang straight for Frost's head. Frost, having his hands full with the seven royals and elites, wasn't paying attention and was caught off guard by the boy. Ryu went straight for the King of Cold's eyes. Since he was blocking others, Frost could do nothing to stop the boy's dragon-like nails.

"Gah! Insolent little brat!" Frost reached up, grabbed Ryu and threw him to the ground. His right eye was completely useless, while his left eye was not much better, but useable. "You wretched little beast." The men around him back away.

"Beast? I'll give you a beast!" Ryu smirked like the older males on his royal side. Slowly, he changed for Frost, into his dragon form.

Frost looked at the huge animal before him. He felt so tiny in comparison, he was roughly the size of one of Ryu's fangs. "Odd, I thought you monkeys were supposed to turn into giant apes, not some disgusting lizard. That's what you're known for."

"He can do that too. But only in the light of the full moon. This, this he can do whenever he wants." Goten told the evil man, chuckling lightly at Frost's apprehension. Around him stood all of the saiyans with their arms crossed and golden tails swaying in an almost playful way.

Pan stood stupid. She was amazed by her son. The alters as well were shocked. There stood the next crown prince, a dragon. _A_ Vegeta furrowed his brow in thought. Never had there been a legend about a saiyan with the ability to turn into a dragon. Reptiles of any kind, in fact, were despised by all saiyans. But here he stood, in the presence of a giant green dragon. Kaida stood close by her mother and aunts. She was anxious for her brother in his first real fight. But had all the faith in the world for him.

"Now Frost. You will learn from your mistakes. Your mistake of taking my mother. Your mistake of challenging us. Your mistake of almost hitting my sister with a ki blast. And your mistake of endangering my family!" Frost started backing away, but backed into another dragon that was smaller and red. Ryu quickly picked the Ice-jin up from his sister's side in his paw. "Mother, would you like the honor of killing your captor?"

"The bigger they are, the stupider they are. She's not powerful enough to kill me." Frost mocked both mother and son. Kaida flicked him in the nose for that comment.

Adjusting the man in his paw, Ryu put a finger behind Frost's back and pulled his shoulder's back. Quickly, his chest split apart down the center, Frost screaming in pain. "Now she can. Mother, aim for his heart."

Pan stepped forward confidently. Here was her captor at her mercy. She smirked wickedly. For so long she had dreaming of killing the Lord. She thought of how he ruined her life, took her to a new timeline, made her miss raising her heirs, seeing her nieces and nephews grow, everything. Raising her hands, she gathered her energy. Quickly her eyes glanced around her family. "In honor of your long dead twin. Ka. Me. Ha. Me. HA!" The powerful blast ripped thought Frost, disintegrating him at once. Ryu simply caught the blast in his paw.

When Frost was gone, Ryu and Kaida reverted back to their normal forms while everyone else powered down. "Mother."

"Yes Little Man?"

"Happy Birthday."

* * *

what'd ya think? please review and tell me ... i'm working hard on the next chapter ... it's the last one and i want the ending to be the best ... leave me the love!


End file.
